Cinderella
by Ana d G
Summary: adaptación del clásico cuento de hadas de los hermanos Grimm... Espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas, en esta ocasión les traigo una versión del clásico cuento de hadas de los hermanos Grimm, este fic pretendo basarlo en una película que vi que se llama "Por siempre cenicienta" aunque por supuesto trataré de darle algunos giros, espero que les guste...**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

La rendija de la puerta estaba abierta un poco, desde allí Susana veía como Sara, su madre, y Elisa, su hermana salían de la estancia, seguramente con la intención de ir hasta la plaza principal de Londres para comprar algunos vestidos nuevos para Elisa…

Siempre había sido igual, Elisa siempre había sido la favorita de su madre, mientras que ella había sido relegada, era como un cero a la izquierda en comparación de Elisa…

Pero si ella era nada, mucho menos lo era Candice su hermanastra, quién había sido simplemente desplazada, había pasado de ser la heredera de su padre a ser una simple sirvienta de dos mujeres egoístas…

El padre de Candy, Lord Albert, había enviudado cuando Candy tenía tan solo cinco años de edad. Sin embargo, deseoso por dar a su hija una nueva familia se casó con Sara Leagan, una dama viuda que tenía dos hijas, Elisa y Susana. Las niñas tenían casi la misma edad de Candy, sin embargo Elisa demostró ser desde el principio mezquina y envidiosa. Aunque frente a Albert, siempre se mostraba dulce y bondadosa.

Sin embargo, esa farsa no duró mucho, pues un año después de su matrimonio con Sara, Albert murió en circunstancias extrañas, pero Candy aún era una niña y no hubo nada que ella pudiera hacer para esclarecer la muerte de su padre.

Susana era diferente, rápidamente había hecho amistad con Candy, no obstante, Sara le tenía terminantemente prohibido interactuar con ella, pero fiel a su convicción, Susana siempre encontraba la forma de estar con Candy, juntas habían hecho bastantes travesuras, y juntas también se consolaban la una a la otra por las maldades de las que Elisa las hacía víctimas.

Susana estaba desesperada por encontrar a Candy, había algo urgente que había que decirle… algo que no podía esperar, pero no había podido decírselo por miedo a ser descubierta por su madre o su hermana.

Susana corrió escaleras arriba para llegar al cuarto de Candy, que en realidad era el desván de la mansión…

La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, así que Susana no dudó en entrar, sin embargo lo que vio la hizo estremecer…

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Otra vez te ha castigado?

-Déjame ver…

Rápidamente Susana fue por un poco de agua, unos paños y el tarro de ungüento que Pony utilizaba para aliviar algunas heridas, los arañazos que el bastón de Sara había dejado en la espalda de Candy afortunadamente no eran profundos así que Susana calculaba que para el anochecer Candy estaría restablecida…

-debes dejar de hacer que te castigue, de esa manera solo conseguirás que un día termine matándote… Candy entiende me duele verte así…

-No lo entiendes Susy… lo han vendido, dijo Candy entre sollozos…

-¡Oh, no! Así que ya lo sabes… esperaba ser yo quien te lo dijera, pero al parecer Elisa se adelantó…

-¡Oh Susy, que vamos a hacer! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a George! Si no lo hacemos, lo llevarán a América junto con todos los ladrones y malhechores…

-Lo, sé, lo sé, ya pensaremos en algo, ahora tienes que recuperarte…

-Pero no hay tiempo…

-Lo hay… no será hasta el fin de semana cuando se lleven a los presos… para entonces, te aseguro que George ya estará de vuelta… además, tenemos que pensar en una manera de obtener dinero… no lo dejarán libre si no ofrecemos una buena cantidad por él…

-Sí, es verdad… dijo Candy… ya sé lo que haremos… esta noche iré a recoger algunas flores al campo, y mañana le diré a Pony que las venda en el mercado…

-Quizá yo pueda entrar en la habitación de Elisa y tomar alguna de sus joyas… apuesto que no echara de menos una, ni siquiera sabe que es lo que tiene.

-No, Susy, es demasiado arriesgado…

-No hay alternativa…

-Te pido que esperes a mañana, si mañana no tenemos dinero suficiente, yo misma entraré en la habitación de Elisa…

Susana asintió…

El sonido de un carruaje obligó a las muchachas a separarse y fingir que nada había sucedido…

Candy se quedó recostada toda la tarde para recuperarse de los golpes que había recibido, la vieja señora Pony realizó todas las tareas que le correspondían a la muchacha, Susana también colaboró en secreto.

Limpió el granero y alimentó a los animales de la pequeña granja, también regó las hortalizas y vegetales del huerto.

Ya por último fue a regar las flores… Susana miró con cierta tristeza las flores al darse cuenta de que la venta no sería suficiente para ayudar al pobre George.

Susana recordó con amargura lo que había sucedido esa mañana…

Como siempre ella había bajado a la cocina para tomar un poco de leche, cuando escuchó que su madre le reclamaba a George la desaparición de unos candelabros de plata.

Por supuesto, George no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que Sara decía, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

Sara amenazó a George con mandarlo en calidad de esclavo a América si no aparecían los candelabros, naturalmente, los candelabros no aparecieron jamás, así que Sara envió por los guardias del palacio, mismos que se llevaron preso a George…

Susana sabía perfectamente que Sara había vendido esos candelabros, siempre hacía lo mismo… misteriosamente desaparecían de juegos de cubiertos, vajillas, tapices, pinturas, y Sara siempre echaba la culpa a la servidumbre, hasta tenía el descaro de descontar de los salarios los objetos perdidos…

Pero a pesar de conocer a la perfección todos los crímenes de su madre, Susana no podía odiarla del todo, así ella se encontraba dividida, la parte razonable la empujaba a actuar con justicia y hacer todo lo que consideraba correcto, pero la otra parte, la que guardaba sus sentimientos más profundos, aún continuaba amando a su madre y tenía la esperanza de que algún día recapacitaría y llegaría a corregir su conducta…

La noche había caído ya, y Candy se encontraba bastante más recuperada de la paliza que había recibido, el ungüento que Susy le había puesto era realmente eficiente…

La luna estaba parcialmente oculta por algunas nubes, por lo que era un poco difícil andar por el campo a esas horas, pero Candy conocía bastante bien los caminos…

Se acercó al huerto lleno de flores e inició la tarea de recolectarlas en una canasta…

Estaba tan concentrada, que no percibía nada a su alrededor, hasta que el ruido de los cascos de un caballo la sobresaltó…

De repente identificó al animal… era relámpago, el caballo que su padre le había regalado…

Alguien estaba tratando de robarlo…

Candy se acercó sigilosamente, del piso, recogió algunos guijarros que usaría como proyectiles…

El misterioso ladrón, había ensillado ya a relámpago, y había montado en él.

Candy se acercó hasta la orilla del camino y se ocultó tras un roble, entonces, cuando el jinete estuvo a una corta distancia, lo atacó…

El caballo se asustó y comenzó a tratar de deshacerse de su jinete, mientras este luchaba por mantener el equilibrio.

Finalmente la bestia se impuso y el jinete salió volando por los aires, aterrizando de lleno en la tierra.

Por un momento, el hombre se había quedado tendido en el piso, y Candy tuvo miedo de haberlo matado, así que decidió acercarse para comprobar que el hombre estuviera con vida.

Demasiado tarde, Candy se dio cuenta de que era una treta…

El jinete se incorporó rápidamente y la sometió rápidamente.

-Tienes un brazo muy fuerte muchacha, -dijo el hombre.

-Y usted, tiene mucha valentía para osar robar nuestros caballos…

-Yo no estaba robando sus caballos…

-¿A no?

-Yo solo pensaba tomarlo prestado… iba a devolverlo…

-¿Espera que crea semejante mentira?

-Mira muchacha, en este momento, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo sobre nada, si estuviéramos en condiciones normales… te mandaría azotar por tu insolencia…

-Candy Palideció cuando un destello de luz dejó ver el rostro de aquel hombre…

Era nada menos que el príncipe Terrence, él heredero al trono de Inglaterra…

Candy lo había visto una vez, cuando Eliza y Sara habían insistido en ir a presenciar un juego de bádminton a los jardines del palacio…

Por su puesto, alguien tenía que ir a servir a las señoras… así Candy se vio obligada a asistir a lo que le pareció la cosa más aburrida del planeta…

Fue entonces que en su aburrimiento, se atrevió a ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores, y ahí lo había visto a él… estaba practicando esgrima, Candy había escuchado decir que el príncipe Terrence, segundo hijo de la reina Eleonor y el rey Richard era un hombre muy apuesto, incluso había escuchado decir que su galanura era tal, que era como si los mismísimos dioses lo hubieran concebido, sin embargo, en ese momento a Candy le pareció que era una verdadera exageración lo que decían, él no era diferente de los demás hombres, Candy incluso pensó que quizá encontraría mucha más valía en cualquier hombre del pueblo que en aquel niño mimado y caprichoso.

Pero ahora, al verse amenazada, Candy rápidamente se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza…

Discúlpeme su majestad, si hubiese sabido que era usted, no habría…

-olvídalo… ahora simplemente me marcharé de aquí… y por favor si alguien te pregunta, di que no me has visto…

-Por supuesto, dijo Candy sin atreverse a levantar el rostro…

-¡Toma!, por tu silencio, dijo el muchacho, lanzando a Candy un saquito lleno de monedas de oro...

Un instante después desapareció en la espesura del bosque sin dejar rastro, y llevándose a relámpago, Candy estaba anonadada y se preguntó si en realidad había sucedido aquel encuentro…

Sin embargo, aquel saco de monedas indicaba que todo era verdad…

Asustada, Candy corrió al interior de la casa y se refugió en su habitación, su corazón latía de manera desbocada por lo que había sucedido.

Varias preguntas se agitaban en su interior…

¿Iría el príncipe a acusarla? Seguramente si esto ocurría su madrastra se alegraría, pues ya no tendría que cargar con ella, la otra pregunta que Candy se hacía era ¿Por qué tenía que recurrir el príncipe a tomar un caballo que no era suyo? ¿Acaso estaba huyendo de algo o alguien?

Candy quiso dejar de pensar en todo aquello, después de todo, esos no eran asuntos de su incumbencia, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en ello, esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos…

A la mañana siguiente un intempestuoso ruido la sobresaltó, justo cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño por fin…

Candy se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, para impedir que la molestaran, sin embargo sabía que era imposible, ya era de mañana y tenía que ir a hacer todos sus deberes antes de que Sara o Elisa despertaran a todo mundo con sus gritos exigiendo su desayuno en la cama…

Poco a poco, Candy fue alejando la almohada de su rostro para descubrir que Susana estaba sentada en el borde de su cama y la miraba con curiosidad…

-¡Valla, hoy si que se te han pegado las sábanas! Dijo Susana alegremente.

-Dime, has enviado a Pony con las flores…

-¡Oh no! ¡Las flores! Gritó Candy sobresaltada, por correr a toda prisa de regreso, olvidó recoger la canasta…

Seguramente a estas alturas ya no quedaba nada de las flores…

-¿Qué sucedió Candy?

-Es que yo… olvidé las flores en el campo…

-¿Pero por qué?

-Tuve que huir…

-Bueno. Bueno, no te preocupes… tengo la solución para nuestro problema…

Candy la miró con cautela.

Entonces vio con incredulidad como la muchacha sacaba de la bolsa de su vestido unos pendientes de diamante.

-Susy, te dije que no entraras a la habitación de Elisa, si te descubren…

-No, no, no es lo que piensas… estos son míos… mi padre me los obsequió el día de mi cumpleaños… antes de partir a la guerra…

Frank, el padre de Susana era un barón, que servía fervientemente en la corte, el rey William le había dado su absoluta confianza, y gozaba de una posición envidiable, junto al rey había participado en innumerables batallas, hasta que en una de ellas perdió la vida inevitablemente al ser traicionado por sus hombres…

-No, Susy, no debes vender esos pendientes.

-Sí, así debe ser, mi padre así lo hubiese querido, él era un hombre justo que hubiese hecho lo posible por evitar toda clase de maldad…

Entonces Candy recordó el saquito de monedas…

-quizá no haya necesidad de vender nada después de todo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Entonces con una sonrisa, Candy saco el saquito de monedas.

¡Válgame Dios! ¿Dónde has conseguido eso?

Entonces Candy le contó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, Susana no salía de su asombro cuando un grito las sobresaltó.

Susana se escondió a toda prisa entre las pilas de leña que había en el desván, entonces vio como su madre entraba en la habitación.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? –refunfuño Sara…

-¿Qué sucede? Preguntó Candy sin saber a qué se refería la mujer

-No te hagas la tonta… esta mañana, el príncipe Terrence estuvo aquí…

Elisa que acababa de levantarse se unió a su madre.

-¿Qué son todos estos gritos que no me dejan dormir?

Sara la ignoró.

-¿Acaso no tienes idea de por qué estuvo aquí?

Candy no respondió…

Esta mañana, o más bien madrugada, él trajo a tu estúpido caballo, dijo que agradecía el "préstamo" pero que ya no sería necesario, además mencionó que tenías un brazo fuerte…

-¿Qué diablos hiciste esta vez niña idiota?

-Es que yo… creí que era un ladrón y…

-Entonces Elisa estallo en carcajadas… ¿Te atreviste a golpear al futuro rey de Inglaterra? Solamente a alguien como tú se le ocurriría semejante estupidez…

Candy se preparó para escuchar más gritos y quizá hasta recibir algunos azotes, sin embargo Sara se limitó a decir:

-Estoy ardiendo en deseos de azotarte, pero no lo haré porque si lo hago, ¿quién se encargará de la limpieza?

-Quizá podrías pedirle a mi querida hermana que lo haga, dijo Elisa…

-Quizá, dijo Sara…

-Mas te vale tener liste el desayuno en 15 minutos, le dijo a Candy antes de salir de la habitación junto con Elisa…

-¡Uff! Creí que nunca se irían, dijo Susana… ¡Lo sabía! Uno de estos días no te asombres si terminamos compartiendo esta lujosa suite… dijo Susana con ironía…

-Vamos, te ayudaré a preparar el desayuno, si todo sale bien, quizá ellas se marchen y nos dejen solas para planear el rescate de George.

Las muchachas se dirigieron a la cocina, prepararon el desayuno y lo pusieron en charolas de plata, para que Candy pudiera llevarlo hasta las habitaciones de las dos mujeres...

Elisa y su madre no salieron de sus aposentos hasta pasado el medio día, para entonces, Candy ya había terminado sus deberes, había limpiado y pulido la plata, había barrido y sacudido las alfombras y cortinas, había lavado los pisos, y ahora se encontraba preparando la comida… entonces escucho la voz de Sara que la llamaba desde el vestíbulo…

-Eliza y yo saldremos, y no volveremos hasta el anochecer, para entonces espero que termines de lavar y planchar la ropa y que hayas arreglado el huerto, a mi regreso no quiero enterarme de que has estado holgazaneando… Susana se quedará en casa sin permiso alguno para salir de su habitación…

Candy asintió mientras Sara y Eliza le daban la espalda y salían de la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Terrence Grandchester se encontraba en su habitación, su madre lo había enviado allí como castigo por su intento de huir la noche anterior.

Terrence se sentía presionado y estaba harto de tener que cargar con sus responsabilidades.

Hacía cosa de unos meses, él llevaba una vida bastante tranquila, pues siendo el segundo hijo de los reyes, no se esperaba demasiado de él, más que apareciera de vez en cuando en alguno de los eventos de palacio y que se dedicara a aprender los modales dignos de un príncipe, y quizá si la oportunidad se presentaba, casarse con alguna princesa para heredar un reino.

Pero Terry quería algo más, él no deseaba pasar su vida de aquella manera.

El anhelaba encontrar su camino, aventurarse más allá de la vida y responsabilidades de palacio.

Anteriormente todo había sido tan sencillo, pues toda la atención estaba centrada en Allistear, su querido hermano mayor, pero lamentablemente Allistear había muerto en combate y ahora todas las responsabilidades del reino recaían sobre él, después de ser un cero a la izquierda, ahora había de momento había pasado a ser el centro de atención y se esperaba que cumpliera a la perfección su papel, su madre, la reina Eleonor recientemente le había informado que se organizaría en el castillo un baile en su honor para presentarlo como el legítimo heredero a la corona inglesa, y como adicional, en dicho baile se anunciaría su compromiso matrimonial con la princesa Anna de Francia, el cuál serviría para asegurar la paz entre los reinos que habían estado enemistados por muchos años.

Terry había expresado su descontento con aquel compromiso, pues él no pensaba casarse con alguien a quién no amaba, peor aún con alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

Rápidamente Eleonor destruyó sus argumentos y le dijo que ese era su deber como príncipe.

Entonces Terry decidió hablar con Richard, su padre, que resulto ser mucho más comprensivo y le aseguró que hablaría del asunto con su madre y que trataría de convencerla de desistir de la idea.

Richard había utilizado todos sus recursos, pero nada había resultado suficiente para convencer a su terca esposa.

Por ello Terry decidió huir, y lo habría logrado de no ser porque cuando iba a internarse al bosque fue interceptado por los guardias del palacio.

Terry se maldijo y maldijo a la moza que le había hecho perder tiempo en el campo, de no haber sido por ella, ahora estaría quizá rumbo a España o a algún otro sitio.

Desesperado, Terry decidió ir a dar un paseo, quizá encontrara una forma de detener toda esa locura que su madre había trazado a su alrededor…

Eleonor, la madre de Terry era una mujer bastante obstinada y acostumbrada a que se acataran sus palabras sin discusiones, ella era la hija primogénita del rey William y heredera al trono de Inglaterra en línea directa, se había casado con el duque de Grandchester, quién era el hijo primogénito de Lucrecia, prima de Christina, la madre de Eleonor, en resumen, ellos eran primos y estuvieron comprometidos desde su nacimiento, por lo que Eleonor, fiel a su deber, contrajo matrimonio y se apegó siempre a las reglas y estándares que se esperaban de ella.

Richard, era mucho más comprensivo para con sus hijos y aunque también había dedicado su vida a complacer a sus padres y hacer lo que se esperaba de él.

Sin embargo, en el fondo, deseaba que sus hijos encontraran verdaderamente su propia felicidad, siempre había confiado en que Stear se rebelaría algún día y cambiaría la forma de pensar de Eleonor, sin embargo, Stear siempre había tomado muy en serio su papel, y jamás se había atrevido a cuestionar una sola de las órdenes que se le daban, por el contrario, Terrence era totalmente diferente… y lo había demostrado cuando desafió a su madre, así que Richard se propuso hacer cuanto estuviera en su mano para ayudar a Terrence.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Tengo una idea! Gritaba Susana que venía entrando en la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso has enloquecido?

-He trazado un plan infalible para traer a George de vuelta, nadie sospechará nada…

Susana empezó a contar a Candy su idea, la muchacha escuchó con atención, no dijo nada inicialmente, pero luego al comprender cuanto estaría involucrada se exhaltó.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Verdad que es brillante?

-¡Estás loca! ¿Acaso crees que yo podría hacerme pasar por una dama? ¿Por qué no vas tú?

-Por qué a mí podrían identificarme inmediatamente y lo echaría a perder… además solo tendrás que hablar con los guardias, seguramente ellos accederán cuando les ofrezcas el oro…

Candy se quedó pensativa, pero Susana presionó ¿Acaso no deseas traer a George de vuelta a casa?

-piensa en lo feliz que Pony se pondrá…

-Está bien lo haré… pero no tengo nada decente que ponerme…

-eso déjamelo a mí, dijo Susana, tomó de la mano a Candy y la llevó escaleras arriba…

-Hace tiempo que deseo enseñarte algo, dijo la muchacha… se arrodilló y sacó de debajo de su cama un baúl que Candy reconoció inmediatamente…

-Era de mi madre, murmuró, creí que…

-Lo sé, mi madre amenazó con tirar todos los vestidos, pero afortunadamente lo rescate antes de que pudiera hallarlo, estoy segura que encontraremos aquí algo que pueda quedarte muy bien…

Entonces Susana se puso en movimiento…

Después de sacar varios vestidos, por fin se decidió por uno y puso manos a la obra.

Al final el resultado fue sorprendente…

Candy estaba ataviada con un vestido color plata que resaltaba su esbelta figura, el corte del vestido realzaba sus pechos sin llegar a ser vulgar, era un vestido realmente elegante.

Susana había recogido el cabello de Candy en una larga trenza como solía hacerse en Francia últimamente.

Por último puso una delgada tiara en el cabello de Candy, entonces de su cajón sacó un saquito que entregó a Candy.

Ella vio con incredulidad el contenido de aquella bolsa…

Eran todas las joyas de su madre… Susana las había recuperado todas…

-Estaban en la habitación de Elisa… te aseguro que no lo notará, además te pertenecen, eres tú quién debe tenerlas.

Candy agradeció a Susana y finalmente se decidió a partir…

Para hacerlo alquiló un carruaje… era un pequeño lujo que podía permitirse, en el saco que el príncipe le había dado había suficiente para ello…

Así Candy partió rumbo a palacio con la esperanza de que el plan diera resultado.

Candy recorrió la plaza principal y atravesó el portal de palacio, todas las personas a su alrededor la miraban como si ella fuese un insecto raro. O al menos era como se sentía, sin embargo, pronto descubrió que la miraban con admiración, y por primera vez en su vida se sintió hermosa…

Candy llegó hasta los guardias, respiró profundo y les habló con toda la autoridad de que fue capaz…

-Caballeros, he venido a pagar por la libertad de uno de mis sirvientes…

Por un error él ha sido traído aquí.

Los soldados parecieron ignorarla y en cambio se dedicaron a dedicarle algunas palabras poco corteses para una dama…

-¿Acaso no saben con quién están hablando?

De pronto los hombres se quedaron callados y bajaron la cabeza, Candy creyó que había conseguido impresionarlos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada…

-Su majestad, dijo uno de los hombres.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Está dama, dijo el hombre, exige la libertad de uno de estos criminales, asegura que es su sirviente y que se ha cometido un error al enviarlo aquí…

-Entonces, quisiera saber ¿Por qué no lo han hecho?

-Pónganlo en libertad ahora mismo.

-Pero… majestad, el rey ha ordenado que…

-Se lo que mi padre ha ordenado, pero yo les ordeno a ustedes que hagan lo que les digo, yo me arreglaré más tarde con mi padre…

-Candy no se atrevió a mirar a aquel hombre, pues sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, y aún estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo sucedido en el campo… sin embargo se obligó a mirarlo y hacer una reverencia…

-Gracias su majestad…

-Ha sido un placer ser de ayuda, dijo él…

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

-¡dígame una cosa madame! ¿Por qué no ha dejado a uno de sus criados hacerse cargo?

-Quise hacerlo personalmente…

-Permítame escoltarla hasta su carruaje…

-No es necesario… dijo ella nerviosamente

-Insisto

-No, dijo ella…

-Dígame majestad… ¿es usted así con todas las damas?

-No, pero es mi deber hacerlo cuando una dama está en aprietos…

-Valla, dijo ella, le agradezco su amabilidad, pero puedo andar sola desde aquí, además George me acompañará…

-Entonces… solo le pido una cosa… ¿Podría decirme cuál es su nombre?

-Rose Mary Andrew… respondió Candy sin pensar… dando el nombre de su madre.

-Entonces madame Andrew… ¿está usted de visita en la corte?

-Sí, estoy quedándome con una prima…

-Ya veo…

-Puedo preguntar…

-No, no puede… mi presencia aquí debe ser mantenida en secreto dijo ella.

-¡Vamos George! ¡Apresúrate! Ya deberíamos estar en casa, dijo Candy, apretó el paso y subió al carruaje que había alquilado.

Tras ella, George subió y las puestas se cerraron, dejando a Terry con la incertidumbre de saber quién era aquella dama que lo había cautivado, nunca antes alguien se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera, mucho menos rechazar su compañía.

Nunca en su vida había visto a una dama que se atreviera a enfrentarse sola a los guardias de palacio, como si se tratara de iguales…

Además su belleza… ella era una autentica belleza… sus cabellos dorados recogidos en aquella larga trenza, le permitieron observar las facciones de su rostro.

Ella tenía unos impresionantes ojos verdes, y unos labios que Terry hubiese querido probar…

Toda ella era una tentación…

Terry decidió ir a dar un paseo a caballo para despejar su mente, nunca antes se había sentido tan atraído hacia una mujer, menos aún hacia una que no conocía, pero descubrió que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y se prometió en ese momento que volvería a encontrarla, así tuviera que buscar en todo el país…

Candy estaba sobresaltada, en todo el camino de regreso no fue capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el príncipe, y en el interés que había mostrado por ella. Todo había estado saliendo a la perfección. Hasta que él apareció, entonces se enfadó por qué él se había portado como un Casanova, por un minuto, Candy pensó que su engaño sería descubierto de inmediato y que le iría muy mal, pero luego pensó que no sería así, si estaba en lo cierto, y su lógica le decía que lo estaba, el príncipe era un conquistador, y como ella ya había salido de su alcance, no correría ningún peligro de volverlo a encontrar, después de todo, ella no volvería a presentarse en la corte…


	3. Chapter 3

El regreso de George ocasiono mucho menos revuelo de lo que Susana y Candy creyeron, de hecho, Sara ni siquiera cuestiono a fondo el porqué de su regreso, basto con qué él asegurara que todo era gracias a que había trabajado para pagar su supuesta deuda, sin embargo lo que no había pasado desapercibido para nadie era la actitud de Candy, que ahora se la veía distraída y sumamente ensimismada en sus pensamientos…

Candy no le había comentado a Susana nada de lo que había sucedido en el palacio mientras había ido al rescate de George, no es que Candy no confiara en Susana, era solo que estaba tratando de restarle importancia a todo aquel asunto del príncipe.

Sin embargo, por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en los dos encuentros que había tenido con el príncipe, siempre había considerado que los miembros de la nobleza no eran más que gente insulsa y con una nulo capacidad de tener alguna clase de emoción o sentimiento, sin embargo la mirada de él le había dicho lo contrario, era increíble como una sola mirada podía revelarle tantas cosas… sin embargo ella necesitaba olvidarse de que todo aquello había sucedido, porque no existía posibilidad alguna de volver a verlo, peor aún, si él se enteraba de quién era ella en realidad, seguramente la mandaría a castigar por haberse hecho pasar por alguien que no era.

Susana se preguntaba qué había ocurrido en el palacio para ocasionar aquel cambio de actitud en Candy, desde su regreso aquel día, la había notado distante y pensativa, ella quería preguntarle lo que sucedía, sin embargo no quiso entrometerse en su intimidad y decidió esperar a que fuera ella misma quien le contara lo sucedido.

Por la noche, después de concluidas todas sus labores, Candy se retiró a su cuarto, encendió una chimenea y se acercó al cálido fuego para poder leer… Candy conservaba entre sus pertenencias un ejemplar de "utopía" que era el último libro que Albert su padre le había leído antes de morir, cuando Candy era pequeña, Albert solía traerle de sus viajes ejemplares de los libros más exquisitos, los cuales solía leerle cada noche para que conciliara el sueño, por ello, Candy había adquirido el hábito de leer cada noche antes de dormir, era una forma de recordar a su padre, y lo hacía con mucho cariño.

Toda aquella formación había hecho de Candy una muchacha culta e inteligente, a pesar de la precaria situación en la que su madrastra la mantenía, Candy siempre había procurado alimentar su mente y espíritu, manteniéndose libre de esa manera…

Por la mañana temprano, Candy acompañó a Pony al mercado, tenían que vender la producción de verduras de su pequeña hortaliza, aquella tarea era primordial para ellos, pues de la venta de aquellas verduras se pagaban algunos de los gastos de la casa, principalmente los salarios de la servidumbre, las ventas no eran demasiado buenas y dependían principalmente de la compra que Anthony Brown, un usurero muy conocido en los bajos mundos de Londres.

Anthony era íntimo amigo de Sara, y Candy sospechaba que era a él a quién Sara vendía todas las cosasq ue desaparecían misteriosamente del castillo, en varias ocasiones Anthony había hecho a Candy proposiciones de matrimonio, pero Candy no estaba interesada de ninguna manera en convertirse en esposa de un hombre como él…

-Muy buenos días Candy querida saludó Anthony… hoy estás particularmente hermosa, dijo él tomando algunos rizos dorados que se habían salido fuera de control

-¿Qué es lo que va a llevar el día de hoy? –le preguntó Candy saliéndose por la tangente.

- Con un demonio mujer, no voy a llevarme nada, a no ser que seas tú…

-Ya le he dicho señor, que no estoy interesada en nada de lo que usted pueda ofrecerme…

-Si te casas conmigo, tendrás todo aquello que desees… eres una mujer muy bonita, y necesitas de un protector… yo podría… dijo él acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de ella.

- he dicho que no, dijo ella.

-Algún día Candice, serás tú misma quién venga a mí por voluntad propia, dijo él dándose la vuelta se preparó para subir a su carruaje que lo esperaba pacientemente.

-Ese idiota, dijo Candy… pero si cree que yo…

-Cálmate Candy…

-Está bien Pony…

-Si no fuera porque cada semana se lleva una buena medida de verduras… yo misma le le arrancaría cada uno de sus miembros…

-Está bien Poby, ya entendí, te agradezco tu solidaridad, pero creo que ya es hora de que regresemos a casa antes de que las señoras despierten…

Candy y Pony regresaron a casa, cuando llegaron aún era demasiado temprano, así que Elisa y Sara estaban aún durmiendo.

Por el contrario, Susana estaba en la cocina, estaba dibujando, ella era muy talentosa en lo que a la pintura se refiere, sin embargo no podía seguir cultivando aquel talento, pues su madre estaba terminantemente en contra de que tomara lecciones con algún maestro de pintura, así que la muchacha se veía obligada a practicar en secreto, así que después de terminando de hacer la limpieza de la cocina se dispuso a practicar.

En muchas ocasiones, George, Pony, y Candy habían servido en muchas ocasiones como modelos, pero en esta ocasión, cuando llegaron Pony y Candy descubrieron que Susana estaba tratando de pintar la granja…

-¡Dios mío! Llevo mucho tiempo intentando dibujarla y no puedo conseguirlo…

-Ten paciencia Susy, ya verás que pronto podrás hacerlo, le dijo Pony.

-Deberías intentar tomar clases con algún maestro.

-¡Oh no Candy! Sabes que madre nunca lo permitiría…

-¿Acaso no quieres llegar a ser una buena pintora?

-Sí

-Entonces hagámoslo, en cuanto podamos, iremos a Londres a visitar a algún profesor, ya verás…

Susana le sonrió y dijo:

-Está bien, pero por ahora tendré que dejar mi dibujo para después, pronto Elisa despertará y ya sabes cómo se pone si el desayuno no está listo…

-Iré a preparar el desayuno… dijo Susana

-Yo iré a limpiar la casa…

Candy estaba terminando de limpiar los pisos, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta…

Candy se apresuró a ir a abrir la puerta.

-Buen día… señorita, traigo esta misiva en nombre de la reina, dijo el hombre.

Candy recibió la carta, y despidió al mensajero…

Inmediatamente corrió hasta la habitación de Sara para hacer de entrega de la carta, cuando subía las escaleras Elisa iba saliendo de su cuarto.

-¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?

-Una carta de palcio

-déjame ver…

-No, no puedo entregártela... debo entregarla a tu madre.

-Maldita sirvienta del demonio, ¡dame la maldita carta!

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto? –dijo Sara que salía de su habitación.

-esta maldita moza no quiere mostrarme la carta de palacio.

-¿Cuál carta?

-Señora, dijo Candy, acaba de llegar esta carta dirigida a usted…

Sara se apresuró a tomar el sobre que Candy le ofrecía.

-¿Qué es lo que dice? vamos madre ábrela, la apremio Elisa…

Esta tarde, el príncipe Terrence y su primo, el marqués Neil Thompson darán una exhibición de esgrima para la caridad, y como dueñas y señoras de esta propiedad, se nos ha invitado a presenciar la exhibición…

-¿Así que iremos a palacio? –preguntó Susana.

-¿Iremos? –No querida, tú te quedarás aquí, aún hay muchas cosas que hacer en esta casa, le dijo Elisa.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que encontrar algo que puedas ponerte querida, no puedes presentarte con harapos en palacio, debes impresionar al príncipe…

-Pero… se rumora que el príncipe está comprometido… -dijo Susana.

-Nada está dicho aún, dijo Sara.

Y ambas mujeres entraron en la habitación de Sara otra vez…

Horas después Sara y Elisa salieron nuevamente de la casa para ir de compras, mientras tanto como Candy había terminado ya sus labores, decidió que iría a nadar al río, Susana no quiso acompañarla, pues quería seguir practicando su pintura. Así pues, Candy se fue dispuesta a disfrutar de unas horas de libertad…

-Su majestad, su madre, desea hablarle. –dijo un sirviente a Terry.

Terry se dirigió enseguida a la cámara del trono, donde sabía encontraría a su madre.

Terry sabía que le esperaba una buena reprimenda… después de su escape, ella no había hablado con él, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían esa charla…

-Deseabas verme madre…

-Terrence, tu conducta de los últimos días ha sido reprobable, y si te he hecho venir es solo para decirte que tu padre y yo, hemos decidido dar un baile en honor a nuestro ilustre invitado.

En dicho baile anunciaremos tu compromiso…

-Creo madre, que ya habíamos tenido esta charla y… al parecer deje muy claro que no tenía intención alguna de sacrificar mi vida y mi futuro a alguien a quién ni siquiera conozco…

-No me interrumpas jovencito, y no me hables así, creí que todo había quedado muy claro… eres el heredero a la corona Inglesa, es tu deber hacer aquello que es mejor para tu gente…

-¿para mi gente o para ti?

-Basta Terrence, te casarás o…

-¿ó qué? –dijo Terry levantando la ceja de manera arrogante.

-O tendrás que vivir bajo tus propios medios, perderás tu riqueza y tus privilegios y todo aquello a lo que estás acostumbrado.

-Pues bien, eso es lo que quiero, que así sea. Dijo Terry que para esas alturas estaba completamente enojado y fuera de sí.

-¡Basta ya! Dijo Richard.

-Eleonor tienes que ser razonable… Terrence no…

-¡Es un príncipe, y debe cumplir con sus deberes para con su reino! Entonces Eleonor volviéndose hacia su esposo dijo:

- ¡La culpa es tuya! Tú siempre has consentido y malcriado a este muchacho, sí tan solo fuera la mitad de razonable de lo que era Allistear, se quejó Eleonor.

-¡Ya deja de compararme con mi hermano! ¡Él nunca va a regresar! ¡Yo nunca voy a ser como él!

-Tranquilízate Terrence, le dijo Richard, mientras avanzaba hacia él.

Eleonor dio un resoplido de exasperación y dijo:

-El baile será dentro de dos semanas, y tú tendrás hasta entonces para encontrar a una esposa de tu elección… pero si para entonces no la has encontrado… yo misma anunciare tu compromiso con la princesa Anna. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí

-¿Y qué pasará con el tratado con Francia?

-Yo me encargaré de Francia, sólo dime si estás de acuerdo con mi propuesta…

-Está bien, dijo Terry. Comprendiendo inmediatamente que su padre había influido en la medida de lo posible para que Eleonor tomara semejante decisión.

-Muy bien, dijo Eleonor.

Entonces Terry se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación, no sin antes hacer a su padre una reverencia con la cabeza.

Esa tarde, Terry tenía que asistir a un evento de caridad, en el cuál él y su primo Neil darían una demostración de esgrima.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su primo, sin embargo, durante su infancia habían convivido mucho y se llevaban muy bien, pero ahora no sabía si las cosas serían diferentes…

Mientras llegaba la hora de la exhibición, Terry decidió salir del castillo para dar un paseo a caballo.

Terry tomó el sendero del río, y mientras se dirigía allá, se encontró con un alboroto.

-¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Esos ladrones se han llevado mis pertenencias, dijo un anciano, señalando en dirección de una colina.

Terry se precipitó hacia los ladrones y después de una desesperada lucha, logró derrotarlos y quitarles las pertenencias del anciano.

Totalmente desaliñado, Terry regresó junto al hombre para devolverle sus cosas…

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto por unos pergaminos? Preguntó Terry

-Esos pergaminos son mi vida…

Terry lo miró de manera interrogante.

-Son mis pinturas, dijo el hombre, es el trabajo de toda mi vida…

-No me diga que usted es…

-Soy Christopher Anderson…

-¡Oh gracias a Dios! Por fin, alguien traerá ideas nuevas a la corte… -dijo Terry con evidente emoción-

Christopher Anderson era un famosísimo pintor e inventor, sus obras eran conocidas en toda Europa y había sido invitado ya por varios reinos poderosos para honrarlos con sus innovadoras ideas y su inigualable talento.

-Agradezco mucho el cumplido, su majestad.

Por un momento Terry se desconcertó porque no sabía como aquel hombre conocía su identidad, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que había sido por el escudo de armas bordado en su túnica.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Por supuesto! Dijo Terry más para él mismo…

-Espero que disfrute mucho su estancia en la corte… ahora sí me disculpa, dijo Terry.

-desde luego, dijo el hombre, y continuó su camino.

Candy se encontraba nadando en el río, aquel rato de felicidad era uno de los pocos momentos que raramente tenía, así que decidió disfrutarlo tanto como fuera posible.

Sin embargo el crujido de unas ramas la puso alerta, Candy…

-My lady ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Y sus sirvientes?

-Su majestad que sorpresa ¿no debería estar en palacio? Respondió Candy evasiva.

-Bueno… yo… salí a dar un paseo… pero usted, my lady no ha respondido mi pregunta…

-¡Oh, sí…! bueno yo, le he dado el día libre a mis sirvientes…

-¿Día libre?

-Sí, dijo ella, mientras intentaba salir del agua procurando disimular el efecto que el agua tenía sobre sus ropas.

-Permítame, dijo Terry, mientras quitaba el manto de sus hombros y envolvía a Candy en él…


	4. Chapter 4

Apenas Candy logró salir del agua, Terry colocó su capa en los hombros de ella.

-¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí? –preguntó Candy precipitadamente.

-Creo que lo mismo que usted… a menudo me gusta salir del palacio y explorar un poco… ¿Y usted, que hace aquí sin una doncella?

-Es que yo… me escapé…

-Ya veo… a veces es cansado que te atiendan todo el día…

-sí, lo es…

-Dígame, my lady, ¿cómo está su sirviente?

-¡Oh! George está muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Yo… tengo que irme, no estoy en condiciones presentables en este momento…

-Espera, por favor, dijo él, tomándola de la mano, la sensación de su mano sobre la pequeña mano de ella fue indescriptible, en ese momento él sintió que un poderoso cosquilleo se apoderaba de él, y al parecer, ella también lo sintió porque se detuvo en seco y no avanzó más hechizada por la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo, Candy nunca había sentido algo parecido.

Terry buscó un espacio en un tronco que estaba situado a orillas del río y le ofreció asiento, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Candy aceptó la invitación y se sentó.

La brisa hizo que algunos escalofríos la recorrieran, pues estaba empapada.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué ha insistido en hacer que me quede? Seguramente en palacio tendrá mucha compañía o muchas cosas que hacer

-Siempre vale mucho la pena conocer a alguien que es tan valiente como para enfrentarse a los guardias por salvar la vida de un hombre, a nadie le agrada relacionarse con los criminales.

-George no es un criminal… y dudo mucho de que esos hombres lo sean.

-Explíqueme.

-Los crímenes de esos hombres no son más que producto de la misma sociedad. Sí esos hombres tuvieran los medios suficientes para mantenerse, seguramente no se verían obligados a robar…

-¿Quiere decir que piensa que los crímenes son producto de las injusticias sociales?

-Sí, lo creo.

-Esa filosofía suya me parece digna de Tomás Moro.

-¿Ha leído usted la "Utopía"? preguntó ella con creciente emoción en su voz

-Sí, la he leído, aunque a decir verdad algunas cosas me parecen un tanto fantasiosas.

Candy frunció el ceño levemente y Terry sonrió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

El se puso serio y dijo:

-Al parecer usted cree firmemente en lo que dice Tomás Moro…

Candy no contestó, simplemente se quedo mirando hacia el rio, la mención del libro le hizo recordar a su padre… pues utopía era el último libro que él le había traído…

-Es usted muy misteriosa Rose.

Candy sintió una aguda punzada en el corazón al escucharlo llamarla de esa manera, Rose, era como su padre solía referirse a su madre.

Candy se sintió culpable por haberle dicho el nombre de su madre al príncipe, pero Candy lo había hecho pensando que no volvería a encontrarlo, y ahora no podía simplemente decirle la verdad.

-Su majestad yo…

-Por favor llámame solo Terry…

-Terry yo… debería irme, ya he estado lejos de casa mucho tiempo y yo…

-Por favor, no te vayas, o al menos dime en dónde puedo encontrarte.

-No, no debe hacerlo, no debemos vernos más…

-¿Por qué no?

Candy se levantó del tronco dispuesta a correr, pero Terry se lo impidió, la sujetó por la cintura y la retuvo entre sus brazos…

Candy luchó contra su deseo de quedarse allí entre esos brazos fuertes en dónde se sentía protegida como nunca antes se había sentido.

Terry inclinó su rostro y se acercó peligrosamente a ella…

Candy solo podía contener la respiración, sentía que la fuerza de sus piernas la había abandonado por completo, y no podía pensar claro, solo podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, mientras esperaba…

A pesar de haber crecido prácticamente sola y de conocer a muy pocas personas, Candy no era tan ingenua como para saber que él tenía intenciones de besarla, la idea la aterrorizaba, pero a la vez le causaba tal curiosidad que no sabía si irse o quedarse.

Pero cuando parecía que él iba a besarla finalmente, Candy escuchó los gritos de Susy que la llamaban…

-¡Candy, Candy! ¿Dónde estás?

-Debo irme, dijo ella, y se apartó bruscamente.

Terry no pudo reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, ella ya se había alejado suficiente.

Podría haberla alcanzado, pero prefirió no hacerlo, decidió que sería mejor esperar, pues quizá ella podría estar asustada, o podría pensar que ella era solo un entretenimiento, después de todo, en el pueblo habían empezado a correrse los rumores de que él estaba comprometido con la princesa de Francia.

Entonces Terry se limitó a gritar.

-Está tarde el marqués Thompson y yo daremos una exhibición en la plaza principal, espero verte allí…

Terry esperó a que ella le diera una señal, pero ella ya se había ido, entonces Terry tuvo que marcharse sin saber si la vería otra vez…

Candy corrió para ir al encuentro de Susana, no quería que ella supiera que no había estado sola.

El corazón de Candy aún estaba muy acelerado, y no era precisamente por haber corrido.

-¿En dónde te has metido Candy? Tenemos que darnos prisa, hubo un cambio de planes y Elisa y mi madre volvieron…

Me han dicho que me llevan con ellas a la corte, seguramente desean tener una moza…

Susana se detuvo en seco en cuanto vio el aspecto de Candy, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y un brillo singular en la mirada.

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada, solo he estado nadando, y en cuanto escuche tu llamada vine lo más pronto posible…

-Pero tu ropa…

Entonces Candy descubrió que aún llevaba puesto el manto del príncipe.

-¿Qué es eso? Preguntó Susana señalando el fino manto.

-¡Oh! Esto es…

Entonces, cuando Candy iba a explicarse, se escuchó una voz desde el interior de la casa.

-¿En dónde estás Susana?

-Se va a hacer muy tarde, más te vale estar lista…

Susana se echó a correr para dar tiempo a Candy de recomponerse.

-Sí ya estoy lista madre…

-¿Dónde está Candice? Esa chica del demonio…

-Aquí estoy señora… contestó ella.

-¿En dónde te has metido?

-Fui a darme un baño al río, dijo ella… como su cabello estaba aún mojado, Sara no la cuestionó más al respecto.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes, Susana nos acompañará a la corte, mientras tanto, tú deberás encargarte de atender al señor Brown, está tarde viene a dejar algunas cosas…

-Pero señora…

-He dicho que lo atiendas, y si recibo una sola queja…

-Vámonos madre, se hace tarde y si no llegamos a tiempo no podremos ver nada, dijo Elisa.

-Bien, vámonos.

Sara y Elisa salieron muy orgullosas, luciendo sus mejores atuendos y joyas, mientras Susana caminaba detrás arrastrando los pies.

Cuando Terry llegó al palacio se encontró con que su primo le esperaba.

-¿en dónde te has metido primo?

-Eh… yo he ido a dar un paseo…

-Ya veo, y… ¿has visto algo interesante por el pueblo?

-No he estado en el pueblo…

-Ya veo… Según parece muchas señoritas se han tomado la molestia de venir a observar la exhibición… y me temo primo, que han venido únicamente a verte…

-No digas eso Neil…

-Solo digo lo que veo…

-Ha llegado hasta mis oídos una interesante noticia…

Terry lo miró con atención.

-Se dice que pronto deberás escoger una esposa…

-¿Cómo es que tú…?

-Las paredes escuchan… me temo que esta tarde todas esas damas estarán tratando de llamar tu atención… solo quería que lo supieras, tienes que abrir bien los ojos…

-Te agradezco tu consejo, pero creo que no será necesario…

Neil le dirigió una mirada especulativa y asintió.

Entonces Terry se armó de valor y le dijo…

Neil… tú conoces a todos y cada uno de los cortesanos de este reino…

-¿Sí? Adelante pregúntame, dijo él…

-¿Tú conoces a la condesa Rose Mary Andrew?

-No, jamás había escuchado hablar de ella…

La decepción cruzó el rostro de Terry…

-Siento no ser de ayuda, pero dime ¿acaso tú…?

Terry no contestó, pero su silencio dijo mucho más…

-Te ayudaré a buscarla, declaró Neil, quizá esta tarde ella se presente…

-No lo creo, dijo Terry.

-O… quizá halla entre todas esas damas alguien que sepa quién es…

-Está quedándose con una prima… es todo lo que sé.

Neil asintió y luego se marchó.

-Te veré en la plaza, dijo Neil.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué me han traído? –dijo Susana, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el carruaje.

-Sara la miró y le dijo… Es de suma importancia querida niña, que escuches todas y cada una de las conversaciones que puedas…

-¿Por qué?

-Se dice que muy pronto, se celebrará en el palacio un baile, y el príncipe deberá anunciar su compromiso…

-Pero él esta prometido a Anna de Francia…

-No, querida, se dice que la reina le permitirá elegir…

-¡Dios mío! Dijo Susana…

-comprenderás que Elisa, necesitará de toda la ayuda posible, debemos examinar su competencia para eliminarla, esta es una oportunidad única…

Susana estuvo a punto de decir que era una locura esperar que el príncipe se fijara en Elisa…

Nadie con un poco de sesos lo haría, pensó Susana…

Sin embargo lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir, lo haré madre…

-Bien, buena chica.

Susana, Sara y Elisa tomaron sus lugares en la tribuna para mirar.

La exhibición empezó y Susana se dedicó a hacer lo que le habían pedido, sin embargo no pensaba compartir todo, pues no deseaba que Elisa tuviera una oportunidad real de convertirse en princesa… tendría que estar loca para desearlo.

Cuando el encuentro llegó a su fin, todas las damas se precipitaron para ir en busca de Terry.

Sin embargo, gracias a la información de Neil, Terry había podido tomar precauciones y se había apresurado para encontrar un lugar para esconderse…

Por desgracia, Elisa y Sara habían sido lo suficientemente inteligentes y lo encontraron antes de que él pudiera huir…

-Su majestad… dijo Sara, permítame presentarle mis disculpas por el incidente con mi sirvienta el otro día…

-¡Oh no! Soy yo quien debería disculparme por haber tomado sus caballos.

-Por supuesto que no, le aseguro que esa niña tonta recibirá un buen castigo…

-No, no es necesario, ha sido solo un accidente, por favor le ruego que olvide el asunto…

-Está bien, lo haré… dijo Sara.

-Oh, por cierto, ¿ya conoce usted a mi hija?

-Su majestad, le presento a la señorita Elisa Andrew…

-Es un placer dijo Terry, es usted muy bella, dijo él esperando que lo dejaran en paz.

Elisa estaba utilizando un vestido rosado muy entallado, que realzaba sus pechos y los dejaba a la vista además estaba utilizando un broche de oro colocado precisamente para atraer la atención hacía sus encantos…

-El placer es todo mío, majestad, dijo Elisa con su tono más coqueto.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado de la exhibición, dijo Terry, ahora si me disculpan, debo marcharme.

Terry se retiró a prisa, aliviado de verse libre, pues sospechaba que aquellas mujeres habían estado observando sus movimientos.

Elisa y Sara estaban muy satisfechas, pues pensaban que la prisa de Terry por marcharse se debía a que Elisa lo había impresionado…


	5. Chapter 5

Candy se encontraba en la cocina, había encendido el fuego de la chimenea para poder calentarse un poco, había puesto su vestido y la capa de Terry a secar…

Se encontraba repasando los recientes hechos…

Es que simplemente no podía creer que el príncipe estuviera interesado en ella…

Pero inmediatamente se corrigió…

No está interesado, simplemente llamaste su atención, porque piensa que eres una condesa, él piensa que está tratando con gente de su clase…

Sin embargo, su corazón le decía que las cosas no eran así, y que él realmente había mirado a la mujer detrás del polvo y la ceniza.

Un toque en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, y entonces lo recordó…

Anthony Brown… seguramente era él…

Y por primera vez en toda la tarde, reparó en algo…

Ni George ni Pony estaban en casa…

Seguramente Sara había planeado algo que no era precisamente bueno para ella… Candy trató de recomponerse y puso todos sus sentidos alerta.

Muy a su pesar, fue a abrir la puerta…

-Muy buenas tardes… Candice, dijo Anthony arrastrando las sílabas…

-Buenas tardes señor, dijo Candy, y se apartó de la puerta para permitirle pasar, pero tomó la precaución de alejarse.

-Qué desconfiada eres, dijo él, pero no tienes nada que temer…

Candy sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Por favor, muchachos, pongan los muebles en la sala, la señorita les indicará dónde deben colocarlos…

Candy miró con incredulidad que muchas de las cosas que habían desaparecido misteriosamente de la casa, estaban ahora en su sala…

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Nada importante, excepto que Sara me pidió que trajera de vuelta todos estos cacharros… ahora si no te importa, por favor indica a mis hombres dónde colocar los muebles…

Candy se esforzó para poder indicar a aquellos hombres dónde debían poner los muebles, pero en su interior estaba llena de furia por lo que veía, ahora no había duda, sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas. Sara Leagan le había vendido a aquel hombre todos los objetos de valor para poder costear la vida que llevaba…

Candy estaba tan concentrada en sus tareas que no se dio cuenta de que de pronto se había quedado a solas con Anthony…

El se aproximo, como un tigre que se encuentra a punto de devorar a su presa, se colocó detrás de ella y la sujetó de la cintura…

-Mi preciosa niña, no sabes cuánto había esperado este momento…

-¡Déjeme! ¡Suélteme ahora mismo o le juro que…!

-¿Qué harás? ¿Gritarás para pedir ayuda? Aquí no hay nadie, y nadie vendrá aquí hasta más tarde, así que relájate, solo intento que pasemos un rato muy agradable, le dijo él mientras pasaba la mano desde el vientre hasta los senos de ella…

Candy forcejeó con él, y logró zafarse…

-No te resistas amor mío, sabes muy bien que en el fondo estás tan deseosa como yo…

-¡Por favor vallase!

-No, no voy a irme sin cobrar la devolución de todos estos objetos…

Candy se quedó perpleja, pero no se sorprendió, pues sabía que podía esperar cualquier cosa de su madrastra… entonces Candy comprendió la verdadera razón por la que Sara había insistido en llevarse a Susana, todo estaba cuidadosamente planeado desde un principio, para que ella se quedara a solas con aquel hombre, y entonces comprendió también a que se había referido Sara cuando le dijo que atendiera muy bien a Brown…

Entonces Candy supo que tenía que ser muy rápida si quería salir de aquella pesadilla… entonces decidió cambiar su actitud para engatusar a Brown…

-disculpe mi actitud, señor Brown, lo que sucede es que la señora no me había informado nada…

Y estoy muy nerviosa, Yo jamás…

-Lo sé querida, le dijo él… y es por eso que eres tan valiosa… seré el primero en descubrir tus secretos… te prometo que lo disfrutarás tanto como yo… ahora deja esa timidez y ven a mi…

-¿Le gustaría tomar una copa? Dijo Candy

-Dios, no… dijo él…

-Por favor, se lo pido, si vamos a hacer esto, necesito relajarme dijo ella… tratando de parecer convincente…

Anthony estaba demasiado excitado para pensar con claridad, no podía creer en que tenía tanta suerte, esa misma noche Candice sería suya… y solo había tenido que pagar un módico precio por ello…

-Está bien, tomemos una copa…

Ella sonrió provocativamente, como tantas veces había visto a Elisa sonreír a los caballeros…

-Ahora vuelvo dijo ella y desapareció en la cocina… buscó unas copas, y abrió una botella de vino… pensó en llenar la copa de Brown con veneno para ratas, pero él sospecharía… entonces rebuscó entre los objetos de cocina y encontró un pequeño puñal que escondió en la manga de su vestido… apenas había conseguido ocultar el objeto, cuando sintió nuevamente las manos de ese hombre sobre sus caderas…

-Eres tan hermosa…

Ella se volvió y le sonrió…

Entonces Anthony se atrevió a continuar sus avances, pero en ese momento, Candy se dio la vuelta bruscamente y lo amenazó con el puñal…

-¡No me toque! ¡Vallase de aquí ahora mismo o juro que lo mataré!

-¡Eres una maldita perra! Dijo él, mientras trataba de intimidarla, pero ella cada vez más valiente, sostuvo el cuchillo con más firmeza, hasta que a él no le quedó más remedió que retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo, amenazó:

-Esto no se quedará así ya lo verás…

Candy lanzó el cuchillo contra la puerta y Anthony se apresuró a salir de allí.

Le llevó un rato tranquilizarse, pero cuando al fin lo hizo decidió que lo mejor era irse a su habitación, Sara llegaría en cualquier momento y no deseaba que se enterara inmediatamente de lo que había ocurrido, así que se apresuró a borrar cualquier evidencia, Tomó la capa de Terry y corrió a su habitación…

Sara, Elisa y Susana llegaron dos horas más tarde, al llegar vieron que los muebles habían sido devueltos, entonces Sara le sonrió a Elisa con satisfacción…

-¿Quién ha traído todo esto? –preguntó Susana…

-Oh, no es nada por lo que debas preocuparte querida, dijo Elisa.

-¿Dónde está Candy? Preguntó Susana.

-Oh no lo sé, dijo Sara, seguramente debe andar por ahí perdiendo el tiempo…

-Quizá está muy cansada, dijo Elisa con cierto toque de malicia…

Entonces las alarmas de Susana se encendieron, y ella comprendió que algo andaba mal… no dijo nada, pero unos minutos después de la cena se disculpo y dijo que subiría a su habitación, pues tenía una fuerte jaqueca…

Susana aguardó con sumo cuidado el momento en el que Sara y Elisa se hubieron marchado a dormir y salió con cuidado de su habitación para ir a la de Candy.

Candy nunca echaba el cerrojo, así que Susana no tuvo problemas para entrar en la habitación.

Esperaba encontrarse con una Candy angustiada o algo similar, sin embargo, ella estaba profundamente dormida, y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, Susana estuvo a punto de despertarla, pero al mirarla así, no pudo hacerlo, entonces decidió esperar a la mañana, tenía que hablar muy seriamente con ella…

Susana estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando reparó en una cosa…

Sobre una silla, cerca de la cama de Candy, descansaba la misma capa que Candy había estado vistiendo esa tarde…

Susana se acercó e inspecciono la prenda y descubrió con incredulidad que aquella capa pertenecía nada más y nada menos que al príncipe Terrence…

Susana no quiso seguir indagando más así que salió de la habitación…

Sorprendentemente a la mañana siguiente Sara y Elisa se habían levantado muy temprano, cuando Susana bajo al comedor, las dos mujeres comentaban alegremente lo sucedido el día anterior…

-Susy, querida, que bueno que has despertado, dinos ¿Qué es lo que averiguaste ayer?

-Oh, nada en especial… solo he escuchado algunos rumores que dicen que el príncipe ha estado viendo a una misteriosa mujer…

-¿Qué dices?

-Oh, sí, ayer varias mujeres repetían lo mismo, dicen que ella es una mujer muy rica, y que es muy hermosa, pero lo más importante, es que dicen que el príncipe está perdidamente enamorado de ella…

Justo en ese momento Candy entró a la habitación, había escuchado perfectamente lo que Susana decía, tal declaración hizo que al intentar poner la bandeja del pan sobre la mesa, se le resbalara la bandeja de las manos dejando caer el pan…

-¡Pero qué has hecho niña torpe y estúpida le gritó Elisa! Que estaba ya de pésimo humor por lo que Susana acababa de decir.

-Elisa, querida, cálmate, recuerda que una dama jamás debe exaltarse de esa manera…

-No estoy exaltada, es solo que Candice me hace perder el control, es una torpe…

-Lo siento, dijo Candy…

-Susy, dime, averiguaste quién es esa mujer de la que escuchaste hablar…

-No, por desgracia nadie parece conocerla…

-Bueno, bueno, no hay porque alarmarse, averiguaremos quién es esa mujer y luego la destruiremos…

Susana esbozo una sonrisa forzada y luego no pudo evitar echar una mirada precavida a Candy, pues para Susana no había pasado desapercibida la actitud de Candy… así que se propuso encontrar la forma de hablar con ella a solas…

-Madre, me estaba preguntando, si me dejarías ir al pueblo, necesito hacer unas compras… dijo Susana

-No, no, de ninguna manera, ninguna hija mía se exhibirá de esa manera…

-Candy, puede acompañarme, además, si estamos en el pueblo, es muy probable que escuchemos noticias acerca del príncipe y su misteriosa dama…

-Déjala ir, suplico Elisa, después de todo, la presencia de dos niñas insípidas pasara desapercibida en el pueblo…

-Mmm, sí, tal vez tengas razón, y entonces Sara gritó…

-¡Candice!

-Sí, señora…

-Acompaña a Susana al pueblo, traten de no meterse en problemas y no hagan nada estúpido.

-Sí, dijo Candy…

La muchacha estaba por regresar a la cocina, cuando Elisa le dijo:

-Candy, querida, ¿cómo estuvo la velada de ayer? ¿Te resultó agradable?

-Sí, muy agradable, Elisa, muchas gracias por preguntar, fue lo que Candy contestó para luego retirarse…

-Lo ves madre, no ha resultado ser una mala inversión esa de mantener a Candice, quizá después podamos conseguir que Brown nos devuelva el resto del mobiliario…

-¡Elisa! La reprendió su madre, pues Susana las observaba atentamente.

Poco después Susana y Candy salían de la casa en un pequeño carruaje…

-¿A qué parte del pueblo quieres ir Susy?

-vallamos al río…

-Pero tú dijiste que…

-Eso solo lo dije para que nos dejaran salir, la verdad es que necesito hablar contigo…

-¿Sucede algo malo?

Susana negó con la cabeza y no quiso decir nada más hasta que llegaran a su destino…

Candy dirigió el carruaje a un prado que conocía muy bien y allí detuvo la marcha, acto seguido bajo de un salto, Susana bajo tras ella…

Las muchachas se sentaron en el césped…

-¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Acaso te has decidido a buscar un maestro de pintura?

-Sí, bueno, no, bueno, es una posibilidad, pero no eso de lo que quiero hablar, pero primero promete que contestarás con sinceridad mis preguntas…

-Sí, dijo Candy…

-Primero, dime a qué se ha estado refiriendo Elisa esta mañana…

-Brown fue quién trajo los muebles ayer, dijo Candy…

-Así que es cierto lo que habíamos estado sospechando…

-Candy, yo se que eres muy fuerte, pero él es un hombre fuerte, dime ¿acaso él… intentó…?

Candy bajó la mirada…

-¡Dios mío! ¿Te hizo daño?

-No, por fortuna, me di cuenta de la trampa, y tome precauciones, creo que Brown no intentará nada, al menos por un tiempo…

Susana rió, espero que le hayas dado una buena lección… pero pasando a otra cosa… dime Candy, exactamente cuántas veces, has visto al príncipe Terrence…

-Yo… no… la única vez fue aquel día en que lo ataque, en el campo, pero dudo que me haya reconocido… de dónde sacas que yo haya vuelto a verlo…

-Vi, la capa… dijo Susana…

Entonces Candy ya no pudo seguir negando que efectivamente había visto a Terrence en más de una ocasión…

-Susy yo… nunca planee esto, te juro que…

-Solo dime que pasó…

Candy le contó cómo había sido su encuentro en la plaza, aquel día en que fue a rescatar a Geroge, y luego en el río, el día anterior…

-Así, que eres tú…

Candy no entendió…

-Tú eres la dama misteriosa… el príncipe está desesperado por saber dónde estás…

-No, eso no puede ser, apenas nos hemos visto dos veces y yo…

-¿Te gusta?

-No, de dónde sacas que…

-Candy, te recuerdo que prometiste decir la verdad…

-Susy, sabes que esto es imposible, es imposible que él esté buscándome, es imposible que estemos juntos, yo soy solo una sirvienta, y si el descubre eso…

Susana sonrió, entonces sí te gusta…

Candy no pudo seguir negándolo. –Sí es verdad, pero yo, debo desaparecer…

-¿Y si te dijera que las cosas pueden solucionarse?

-¿Cómo?

-Ayer, por casualidad, conocí al marqués Thompson, el primo del príncipe… según parece, Terrence le pidió averiguar en dónde estás alojándote… no lo entiendes, a él también le gustas…

Si tú hablas con él, y le dices la verdad…

-No, no puedo… será mejor que no vuelva a verlo…

-Pues es demasiado tarde…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Le he dicho al marqués dónde encontrarte… el domingo por la mañana, cuando Elisa y mi madre se vayan a la iglesia, él vendrá por ti…

-Susy…

-Ya lo he dicho, más te vale no tratar de salir huyendo… la cita está hecha...

-¿Cómo pudiste?

Susana se echó a reír al ver las mejillas sonrosadas de Candy…


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Candy y Susana regresaron de su paseo, descubrieron que se había armado un gran alboroto…

-¿Qué sucede? Preguntó Susana a Pony que le hacía señales desde la ventana para que se apresuraran a entrar en la casa

-Rápido, niñas, vallan a la habitación de Candy…

Las muchachas se apresuraron y subieron corriendo las escaleras… cuando lo hicieron se encontraron con Sara y Elisa que habían estado el armario de Candy…

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí? -preguntó Candy, tratando de contener su furia, cuando vio sobre su cama el vestido que su madre había usado el día de su presentación en sociedad…

-¡Oh! No es nada querida, solamente hemos querido echarle un vistazo a tu vestido de baile…

-¿Vestido de baile? –preguntó Susana…

-¿Es qué no han escuchado nada en el pueblo? –dijo Elisa

-¿Qué es lo que deberíamos haber escuchado?

-La reina celebrará un baile, en el que el príncipe Terrence anunciará su compromiso con la mujer que él elija. –dijo Sara…

Está mañana, mientras ustedes estaban ausentes, ha llegado la invitación, dijo Elisa…

-¿Es que acaso quieren que yo asista? –preguntó Candy

-Naturalmente, dijo Sara, eres parte de esta familia, de verdad me duele que no lo consideres así… además, la reina ordena que todas las mujeres solteras asistan…

Susana hizo un gesto, como si con ello intentara decir a Candy que su madre no era sincera, pero Elisa aprovechó el momento para soltar uno de sus acostumbrados comentarios…

-Oh, Susy, ¿es que no quieres que Candy asista? ¿Sabes? Te comprendo, yo se que las sirvientas no van a los bailes, pero Candy es nuestra hermanastra después de todo, dijo Elisa…

Susana no dijo nada, pero conocía demasiado bien a su madre, como para saber que lo que en realidad planeaban ella y Elisa era tomar el vestido… después de todo, aquella era una prenda realmente magnifica…

Estaba hecho de seda color azul con incrustaciones de pedrería en el corsé y la amplia falda, además tenía un par de guantes que hacían el juego perfecto, y por si ello no fuera poco, también había un par de extrañas zapatillas hechas con cristal, aquellas zapatillas eran realmente hermosas, pero Susana dudaba de que aquellas delicadas zapatillas entraran en los pies de Elisa, se veían tan delicadas, y parecían haberse hecho a la perfecta medida que Susana pensó que quizá solo una persona podría llegar a calzarlas…

-¿De dónde has sacado eso madre? –preguntó Susana

-Era de mi madre, contestó Candy, ates de que Sara pudiera decirlo…

-Es hermoso…

-Sí, lo es…

-Es solo una antigüedad, dijo Elisa despectivamente, pero en su interior ardía de rabia por no ser la dueña de un traje tan exquisito como ese…

Elisa salió de la habitación y tras ella Sara…

-¿Cómo es que esa mugrosa tiene un vestido así?

-Su madre lo dejó para ella como parte de su ajuar…

-¿Ajuar? ¿A caso crees que alguna vez alguien querrá casarse con alguien como ella? A menos que se case con el barrendero…

Además, ¿te has vuelto loca? ¿Por qué le has dicho que podrá ir al baile?

-Elisa, mi querida niña, ¿acaso crees que alguien como ella podría capturar la atención de algún caballero o la del príncipe?

Elisa rió...

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, además llegado el momento, ya se me ocurrirá algo para que esa muchachita no vaya al baile… además te garantizo que ese vestido será tuyo…

-Dime, ¿Qué ha pasado con los demás vestidos que dejó su madre?

-No lo sé, había planeado vendérselos a Brown, pero no he podido hallarlos por ninguna parte, seguramente esa malagradecida de Pony la ha ayudado a ocultarlos… pero ya los encontraré…

-Ahora, mi hermosa niña, debemos prepararnos para ir a la iglesia el domingo, se dice que el príncipe estará allí, esa será una oportunidad de oro… vamos hay algo que quiero mostrarte…

Elisa siguió a Sara hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí…

Elisa se sentó en un cómodo sillón, y esperó a lo que su madre tuviera que decir…

Sara buscó entre sus pertenencias y sacó un medallón en forma de rosa, los pétalos estaban hechos de rubí, el tallo de esmeraldas y colgaba de una cadena de oro puro…

-¡Dios mío! ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-Tengo mis conexiones, respondió Sara, sin revelar nada más…

Sara Leagan había estado manteniendo una aventura con un capitán de la guardia del castillo…

Aquel hombre no era la gran cosa, de hecho a Sara le repugnaba que la tocara, pero en ese momento, le era muy útil mantener contacto con alguien que pudiera proporcionarle valiosa información, así pues hacía aquel sacrificio con la esperanza de que Elisa lograra capturar al príncipe…

Sara ya había empezado a realizar planes para cuando Elisa llegara a ser reina…

Viajes, vestidos, carruajes, joyas, y mucho dinero, era lo que ella vaticinaba para el futuro…

-Madre, contéstame ¿de quién es esa joya?

-Es de la reina…

-Por Dios, ¿cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

-Ese, querida mía, es mi secreto… ahora, te diré lo que harás… dijo Sara, mientras le contaba su plan para llamar la atención de la reina…

Por fin llegó el ansiado domingo y Terry se encontraba en su alcoba preparándose para salir…

-Aún no puedo creerlo, ¿cómo es que te has enterado de su paradero tan fácilmente? –le decía Terry a Neil…

-Ha sido solo cuestión de suerte, según parece, tu misteriosa dama, está emparentada con la viuda Andrew…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo dijo una de sus hijas…

-¿Elisa?

-No, Susana.

-No tengo el placer de conocer a esa señorita…

-No es de extrañarse, pues ante los ojos de la viuda, Elisa es su única hija… solo basta ver cómo la trata, para ella no existe nadie, al parecer ella tiene altas expectativas en su hija…

-Terry rió, sabiendo a dónde se dirigía la conversación…

-Elisa, no me interesa nada, es bella, pero de ninguna manera es lo que yo busco…

-Eso ya me ha quedado muy claro… dijo Neil con un dejo de ironía…

Terry se limitó a sonreír…

Y… ¿a dónde planeas llevarla? –dijo Neil

-No he pensado en ello, la verdad es que hasta este momento he estado temiendo que todo sea una mala broma… además, ¿qué sucede si ella se niega a salir conmigo…?

-Jajaja se rió Neil… eres el heredero al trono, estás listo para gobernar a toda una nación, y no eres capaz de invitar a salir a una joven…

-Será mejor que me valla, dijo Terry, mi madre ya se ha ido a la iglesia, y no hay tiempo que perder…

-Espera… yo, te acompañaré… después de todo, he sido yo quién ha concertado la cita, además, tengo curiosidad por la dama…

-¿Es eso? ¿O es que esperas a ver a la chica…? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Susana, dijo Neil, distraídamente…

Fue entonces cuando supo que había cometido un desliz… acababa de aceptar que deseaba ver a la chica…

Entonces Neil recordó como había sido su afortunado encuentro, Él estaba hablando con lady Johnson acerca de la exhibición, estaba esperando poder preguntarle acerca de la misteriosa dama, ya había preguntado a casi todas las mujeres mayores, quienes conocían más a todos los nobles, pero no había tenido éxito…

Fue entonces cuando la vio paseando por el jardín, al contrario de todas las chicas que habían corrido detrás de Terrence ella se había quedado allí, simplemente esperando…

Fue entonces cuando se disculpó con lady Johnson, y decidió acercarse a la muchacha…

Mientras se acercaba, pudo observar como el viento agitaba su larga cabellera rubia…

Pero quedó realmente hechizado cuando ella se volvió y lo miró con esos ojos azules, llenos de curiosidad…

-Perdone que la interrumpa madame, pero me parece que usted está perdida ¿necesita ayuda?

-¡Oh no! Solo estoy esperando a mi madre y mi hermana le había dicho ella sonrojándose…

-Puedo preguntar…

-La baronesa Sara Leagan…

-Bien, así que la baronesa…

-Sí, así es…

-Discúlpeme el atrevimiento, pero mi primo, me ha encargado una tarea que se me está volviendo imposible…

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?

-Quizá…

-¿Conoce usted a la condesa Rose Mary Andrew?

Susana pareció meditarlo un poco, pero al fin respondió…

-Creo que la conozco… ella es nuestra prima…

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, en este momento ella está alojándose en nuestra casa.

-¡Dios mío! Empezaba a creer que todo este asunto era una fantasía… nadie en la corte parece conocer a su prima…

-Eso es porque ella está aquí de visita, mintió Susana esperando no hacer más daño con las cosas que decía, ella no lo hacía de manera intencional, de hecho jamás esperó verse envuelta en un embrollo como ese, sin embargo, había prometido a Candy no decir nada hasta que ella encontrara la manera de hablar con el príncipe y decirle quién era en realidad…

-¿Sabe usted? Mi primo está realmente desesperado por encontrar a su prima… me parece que se ha enamorado de ella, aunque es demasiado pronto para decirlo, además de que me parece realmente increíble, pues según parece no la ha visto más que una sola vez… pero Terrence no suele comportarse de esa manera… él no acostumbra perseguir doncellas por todas partes… así que si tuviera usted la bondad de pedirle a su prima una cita… quizá un paseo por el campo…

-Considérelo como hecho, dijo ella, ¿le parece bien el domingo?

-Sí creo que el domingo es perfecto…

-¿le parece si los reunimos después del servicio religioso?

-¡Oh, no! Dijo Susana, mi prima no suele ir a la iglesia…

-¿Acaso no es creyente?

-Ella siempre dice que su fe es mejor apreciada lejos de las multitudes… ¿sabe usted? Mi prima no es una mujer a la que le agraden las multitudes…

-Creo, madame, que eso es algo que ya he observado, y añadiré que su prima es alguien difícil de encontrar…

Susana rió, y no dijo nada más al respecto…

-Entonces será el domingo por la mañana, cuando todos se encuentren reunidos para el oficio, dijo él para confirmar la información, aún no podía creer cuán afortunado había sido en su búsqueda…

-El carruaje espera, anuncio un criado, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Neil…

-Vamos, dijo Terry ansioso por salir…

A Terry jamás un paseo se le había hecho tan eterno como esa mañana, el carruaje subía y bajaba por las calles de Londres y parecía que jamás llegarían a salir de allí, las calles estaban llenas de carruajes que transportaban a las damas y caballeros que no deseaban llegar tarde a los oficios religiosos…

Al fin salieron de las atestadas calles y se dirigían a las afueras de la ciudad…

El carruaje subió por una colina, y desde allí Terry pudo observar la construcción que se alzaba, todo parecía estar en absoluta calma, tanto que Terry llegó a pensar que en el interior de la casa no había nadie y que le habían tomado el pelo…

Entonces, desvió la mirada, y se encontró mirando el prado dónde había sido atacado por aquella doncella que trataba de impedir que se llevara los caballos…

Por alguna razón, Terry sonrió ante ese recuerdo que ahora le resultaba sumamente gracioso…

Susana miraba ansiosamente por la ventana…

¡Allí viene! Gritó, y Candy salió de su habitación, donde había permanecido, hecha un manojo de nervios…

-¡Te ves hermosa! Dijo Susana, en aquella ocasión, Candy llevaba un vestido color verde, que se ceñía perfectamente a su cintura, y Susana le había arreglado el cabello, trenzándolo de tal manera que se formaba una redecilla con él… ¡iré a abrir la puerta! Anunció Susana…

-¡No, espera! Le gritó Candy, pero fue demasiado tarde, Susana ya había abierto, desde la posición, dónde Candy se encontraba, no podía ver con claridad, pero escuchó claramente la voz de Terrence, y una más que no pudo identificar…

Entonces se decidió a salir…

-Rose… My lady… musitó Terry… permítame presentarle a mi primo, el marqués Neil Thompson…

-Es un placer conocerla, dijo Neil.

-Nosotros pasábamos por aquí, y… pensé que quizá necesitaría usted a alguien que la escoltara hasta la catedral…

-Es muy amable de su parte, pero… nosotras no estábamos por ir a la iglesia… Mi fe es mucho mejor apreciada lejos de las multitudes, dijo ella…

Neil sonrió, al recordar que Susana le había dicho las mismas palabras, al parecer, ella y su prima se llevaban muy bien…

-Entonces, ¿quisiera hacerme el honor de acompañarme a dar un paseo? Conozco un lugar, creo le encantará…

Candy sonrió y asintió, entonces, Terry le ofreció su brazo, y la ayudó a subir al carruaje, Neil dio instrucciones a los guardias que acompañaban a Terry de que regresaran al palacio, pues no serían requeridos sus servicios, bastaba únicamente con el cochero…

-¿A dónde iremos?

-vamos al monasterio… tengo entendido que el día de hoy tienen una celebración importante, además entiendo que su biblioteca es una de las más grandes de todo Londres…

-Esto es injusto, señor, estoy en desventaja, usted ha encontrado mi punto débil, pero yo no he encontrado el suyo… dijo Candy, al enterarse a dónde se dirigían.

-Vaya, creí que era demasiado obvio, dijo Terry, haciendo que Candy se sonrojara y apartara la mirada.

Durante el trayecto, Terry le hizo muchas preguntas acerca de su infancia, y ella estuvo encantada de relatarle todas y cada una de sus aventuras al lado de su padre, tabién le contó que su madre había muerto hace muchos años, pero sobre todo, Candy le hablo de sus libros favoritos…

Terry estaba embelesado, observando cómo cada rasgo de su hermoso rostro se iluminaba cada vez que mencionaba a su padre…

Terry no podía presumir de tener una relación así con sus padres, a pesar de que Richard siempre se había mostrado mucho más comprensivo y cariñoso, sus obligaciones lo tenían siempre muy ocupado como para dedicarle siquiera unos minutos de su tiempo, y Eleonor…

Bueno, a decir verdad, a veces pasaban días sin que siquiera pudiera verla o conversar con ella…

Candy notó el serio semblante de Terry y dijo:

-Lo siento, creo que he estado hablando demasiado, me parece que lo estoy abrumando…

-¡Oh, no! Nada de eso, es solo que jamás había conocido a alguien que hablara con tanta pasión, tiene usted mucha más convicción en sus recuerdos que yo en toda una vida…

Candy guardó silencio, no fue capaz de decir nada que lo animara.

-¿Cómo hace usted para vivir de esa manera?

-Es simple, solamente vivo cada momento como si pudiera ser el último, nadie sabe lo que depara el destino, un momento se puede tenerlo todo, y al siguiente se puede estar sin nada…

Terry asintió, pues eso sí que lo comprendía bastante bien… por ejemplo, él había pasado de ser el hermano de futuro rey a ser el futuro rey…

-Sabe, mi vida no ha sido tan fácil como parece, toda mi vida la había vivido a la sombra de mi hermano, y cuando él murió, de repente todo dio un drástico cambio…

-¿Tiene usted alguna idea del honor que representa ser el heredero al trono?

-Yo nunca he querido ser rey, lo único que yo deseo es vivir mi vida como mejor me convenga, sin importar lo que se espere de mí…

-Ser rey, es un privilegio, dijo Candy, no es solo todo lo que usted ha mencionado ¿no se da cuenta acaso que el destino de una nación está en sus manos?

-Terry no fue capaz de contestar, ella tenía razón, en unos minutos, ella le había hecho darse cuenta de las cosas ue su madre había estado tratando de inculcarle toda su vida, responsabilidad, honor, deber…

Llegaron por fin al monasterio, allí les recibió el rector, sorprendido de recibir la visita real…

-Su majestad, es un honor tenerlo aquí, dígame ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita?

-Terry explicó que estaban allí para visitar la biblioteca, el monje, rápidamente se encargó de poner a su disposición todos los espacios que deseara utilizar…

-Así, Terry condujo a Candy por la biblioteca, ella estaba realmente conmovida por aquel gesto, nunca esperó que aquel hombre, que parecía tan inaccesible, fuera realmente encantador…

A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón al darse cuenta que si continuaba de esa manera, terminaría perdidamente enamorada, y ella no deseaba enamorarse, su amor sería imposible, además ¿Qué diría él cuando le dijera que no era ninguna dama, que simplemente era la criada de una baronesa? Estaba segura de que Terrence no querría volver a verla jamás, y eso era lo mejor para ambos, pero por alguna razón deseo retrasar el momento de decir la verdad y saber, aunque fuera por una sola vez, lo que era el amor…

Candy y Terrence pasaron todo el día y parte de la tarde en el monasterio, muy a su pesar, Terry comprendió que había llegado la hora de regresar…

Terry dio a su cochero las instrucciones para que tuviera listo el carruaje, abordaron el carruaje y emprendieron el regreso…

Candy dio un pesado suspiro que no paso inadvertido para Terry…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, no es nada, es solo que me ha encantado el monasterio, toda esta tarde ha sido realmente maravillosa… de verdad no sé cómo agradecerle…

-Me doy por satisfecho al saber que ha disfrutado esta tarde, dijo él acercándose más a ella.

A diferencia de su encuentro en el río, ella no hizo ningún intento de alejarse, así que él decidió continuar, su avance…

Casi estuvo a punto de besarla, cuando ocurrió algo que no había sido previsto…

Una jauría de ovejas corrían despavoridas, el chofer tuvo que frenar bruscamente, ocasionando que el carruaje se volcara…

Terry se apresuró a ayudar a Candy a salir y a verificar si se encontraba bien, ella le aseguró que no le había sucedido nada. El chofer corrió inmediatamente a auxiliarlos, pero ellos ya se encontraban a salvo, entonces, Terry envió al chofer por ayuda…

Había pasado por lo menos media hora, sin que el chofer regresara, por lo que Candy le sugirió a Terry que recorrieran el resto del camino a pie.

A Terry le agradó la idea de retener a su lado a Candy, así que aceptó la oferta.

Terry como todo un caballero, le ofreció su brazo y caminaron de esa manera, mientras charlaban alegremente, Candy pensó que jamás se había divertido tanto en toda su vida, deseo que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre, sin embargo, sabía que eso no sucedería, y entonces recordó que tenía que decirle la verdad, estaba pensando en lo que le diría, cuando de la nada, aparecieron en el camino, un grupo de ladrones gitanos…

Terry comprendió que no podría deshacerse fácilmente de ellos, no sin poner en riesgo a la dama…

Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa, cuando Candy se recogía las enaguas y se disponía a ayudarle a deshacerse de aquellos hombres…

La manera en que Candy se había alistado, hizo reír a aquellos hombres, ellos intentaron tomar a Terry por sorpresa, pero Candy se los impidió, así que los acorralaron para quitarles sus pertenencias, Terry no opuso resistencia en consideración a Candy, pues temía que los ladrones lastimaran a Candy, sin embargo, Candy totalmente inconforme y molesta, comenzó a exigirles aque devolvieran sus pertenencias, y además les exigió caballos, a los hombres les hizo mucha gracia la manera en que aquella muchacha les habló, pensaron que era una mujer muy valiente, así que inmediatamente desistieron de su ataque en reconocimiento a su valor…

De hecho, les ofrecieron su ayuda para llegar al pueblo más cercano, no sin antes tomar alimentos…

Candy y Terry se divirtieron como nunca, y Terry perdió sus prejuicios en contra de los gitanos…

Pasaron una tarde tan agradable, que perdieron la noción del tiempo, hasta que se hizo de noche…

-Es tardísimo, debemos volver… dijo Candy, asustada de que Sara notara su ausencia, y sin duda lo haría…

Terry la miró con preocupación, pues sabía que ella tenía razón… pero dejarla ir, así tan pronto, le pareció una tarea imposible…

Los gitanos insistieron en que se quedaran un poco más…

Encendieron una fogata e insistieron tanto, que Candy no fue capaz de negarse…

Los gitanos cantaron canciones y contaron historias, mientras Candy y Terry escuchaban con atención, sin embargo, para Terry no pasó desapercibido que Candy comenzaba a tiritar, entonces, fue por una manta, y la colocó en sus hombros, sin resistir el impulso de abrazarla y acercarla a su pecho… Candy no se resistió, así que Terry lleno de ánimo se aproximó aún más a ella, hasta que instintivamente sus labios se unieron en un beso que les tocó hasta lo más profundo de su ser… Terry supo en ese momento, que era ella la mujer a la que había estado buscando, la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa...

* * *

**hola chicas, disculpen la tardanza, pero quise que este capítulo fuera un poco más largo, y por momentos la inspiración me dejaba... pero aquí está y espero que les guste, respecto a una pregunta que me hicieron...  
**

**el fic no es del tipo lemon... en más bien rosa, pero si tiene momentos muy dramáticos...**


	7. Chapter 7

La luz del sol entró bruscamente a la habitación, y Candy fue sacudida por Sara…

-¿En dónde has estado toda la noche estúpida niña?

Candy apenas empezaba a abrir los ojos y a entender lo que había sucedido…

La noche anterior le parecía un sueño ahora…

Hacía unas horas estaba en los brazos del príncipe Terrence, y ahora, había vuelto a la realidad, a la de ser la criada de su madrastra y su hermanastra…

-Respóndeme Candice, ¿Dónde has estado?

-Yo… salí a recoger flores, al campo y me perdí…

Sara la miró de manera suspicaz…

Estuve tanto tiempo fuera, que cogí un resfriado…

Era verdad en parte, Candy tenía la nariz roja y la garganta tan irritada que no podía hablar con claridad…

Sara iba a decir algo más, pero se vio interrumpida…

-¿Se puede saber porque demonios no está listo el desayuno? –gritó Elisa.

Candy enfurecida, dijo:

-Tienes dos manos, así que si deseas desayunar, prepara el desayuno tú misma…

-Como te atreves a hablarme así, maldita criada malagradecida, si no fuera por nuestra generosidad hace mucho tiempo que estarías fuera de esta casa…

-Basta Elisa… dijo Sara, pero Elisa no se calló…

-No eres más que una estúpida huérfana…

Fue entonces que Candy no soportó más y se lanzó en contra de Elisa, derribándola al instante…

Candy le propino unos buenos golpes, mientras Elisa gritaba desesperadamente.

Candy sabía que eso era un grave error de su parte, pues se ganaría un castigo, pero la actitud de Elisa la tenía tan harta que no resistió el impulso de golpearla y ponerla en su lugar…

Cuando Elisa logró zafarse de Candy, vio colocado en una silla el ejemplar de "Utopía" que había pertenecido al padre de Candy, y Elisa no dudó en tomarlo, y correr escaleras abajo…

Candy la persiguió, tratando de quitarle el libro…

-Pídeme disculpas de rodillas, y entonces te daré tu mugroso libro, -dijo Elisa con altanería.

Pero Candy no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo…

Entonces Elisa se acercó a la chimenea y amenazó con echar al fuego el valioso ejemplar…

Entonces Candy comprendió que no había alternativa…

-Lo haré dijo, pero dame el libro…

-¡ponte de rodillas!

Candy comenzó poco a poco a poner sus rodillas sobre el piso, y justo como Elisa le había dicho pidió disculpas…

-Ahora dame el libro…

-No, dijo Elisa, y arrojó el ejemplar al fuego ante los ojos de Candy…

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, y Elisa sonrió triunfante, pensando que había ganado, pero lo que había hecho, solo consiguió enfurecer a Candy, que entonces alzó su puño y golpeo a Eliza con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, el puño de Candy se fue a estrellar contra la cara de Elisa, que terminó luciendo un enorme moretón alrededor de uno de sus ojos…

Por supuesto, sus acciones causaron repercusiones…

Candy fue castigada, recibió al menos veinte azotes con el bastón de Sara…

Por más que Susana intentó calmar a su madre, el destino de Candy estuvo sellado, desde que Sara vio el morado el rededor del ojo de su adorada Elisa…

Sara trató por todos los medios de sanar la piel de Elisa, hizo que Pony preparara toda clase de remedios y envió a Susana a comprar más remedios a la botica del pueblo, como fueran insuficientes, al fin desistió de su intento…

-Lo siento, hija, pero tendremos que presentarnos así en la corte…

-No, no pienso ir a ninguna parte…

-Elisa, querida, no te das cuenta de que esta es una oportunidad de oro… de la charla de hoy , dependen todas nuestras esperanzas…

-Lo sé madre, pero no puedo presentarme así ante la reina…

-Pero si no lo haces, ella lo tomará como una ofensa…

-De acuerdo, iré, pero no sé de que servirá… ya ves que ayer el príncipe ni siquiera estuvo presente durante los oficios, y se corren rumores de que él y esa misteriosa mujer estuvieron juntos…

-Querida, recuerda que los rumores están siempre a la orden del día… además, si acudimos, quizá tengamos la posibilidad de saber si los rumores son ciertos…

-Es verdad…

Elisa y Sara se prepararon para marcharse, pidieron a George que preparara el carruaje y se dispusieron a ir rumbo a palacio… las cosas habían salido muy bien el día anterior, y eso les había hecho acreedoras a una invitación por parte de la reina a tomar el té… después de los oficios religiosos, y cuando el carruaje real estaba por partir, Elisa corrió hacia el carruaje llevando consigo la joya que su madre le hubiese mostrado antes…

Con su tono más inocente, dijo a Eleonor que había dejado caer la costosa joya, y se la entregó envuelta en un pañuelo…

Eleonor conmovida por el inesperado gesto de honestidad de por parte de Elisa, le extendió una invitación para que junto con su madre acudiera a tomar el té al día siguiente, así que allí se dirigían…

Sin saberlo ellas, Terry se dirigía ahora mismo hacia la propiedad Leagan… estaba ansioso por volver a ver a la dama que ocupaba sus pensamientos… quería asegurarse de que hubiese llegado con bien, pero más que nada, ansiaba volver a sentir los delicados labios de ella sobre los suyos…

Ansiaba volver a sentir la calidez de su contacto… simplemente aquella mujer le había robado el corazón… ya no podía mirar a otra mujer sin compararla inmediatamente con aquella a la que consideraba la criatura más perfecta sobre la faz de la tierra…

Al escuchar voces en el recibidor, Susana se apresuró a ir a ver de qué se trataba…

-Pony, te dije que no permitieras visitas…

Sin embargo, al ver que se trataba del príncipe, Susana no pudo menos que actuar con cortesía…

-Su majestad, ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita?

-Yo… he venido a visitar a su prima, solo deseo saber si ella se encuentra bien… ¿podría hacerme el favor de decirle que estoy aquí?

Susana sabiendo que eso era imposible, considerando el estado en que estaba ella por los recientes azotes… tuvo que mentir…

-Lo siento, pero me temo que Ca… Rose… no está en condiciones de recibir visitas… anoche pesco un resfriado, y en este momento está en cama recuperándose…

-Entiendo, dijo Terry…

-Pero si quisiera darme algún recado, puede estar seguro de que se lo daré…

-No… solo dele mis saludos y dígale que deseo que se recupere pronto…

Susana asintió, estaba lista para volver al lado de Candy, cuando Terry se volvió y dijo…

-¿conoce las ruinas de Shincal?

Susana asintió…

-Si quisiera hacerme el favor… dígale a su prima que estaré ahí esperando por ella mañana … la esperare todo el día…

-Yo se lo diré…

Entonces Terry se despidió con una reverencia y Susana regreso a la habitación a verificar que los remedios que había puesto en l espalda de Candy surtieran su efecto… Susana temía que esta vez los golpes hubiesen sido tan fuertes que dejaran cicatrices en la espalda de Candy, sin embargo, Pony preparó un tónico muy efectivo, con el que Susana lavó las heridas para evitar cualquier complicación…

-Esta vez has ido muy lejos… mira que golpear a Elisa… sabes que Sara podría haberte matado… hemos tenido suerte…

-Ya lo sé dijo Candy, pero no pude resistirlo…

-Te entiendo, Elisa se gano esos golpes a pulso… ¿sabes? Nunca olvidaré el momento en que la empujaste y sus pies volaron sobre su cabeza…

Las muchachas rieron, hasta que Candy preguntó:

-¿Quién ha estado aquí? Escuche voces hace un momento…

-Era Terrence… insistía en saber si estabas bien…

-¡Dios mío!

-Estará esperando por ti mañana en las ruinas de Shincal…

-No, Dios… debo terminar con esta locura… no debo verlo nunca más…

-él merece saber la verdad…

-Susy, yo no… preferiría atesorar los momentos vividos, y quedarme solo con el recuerdo…

-¿No te das cuenta? –él te ama, merece saber la verdad…


	8. Chapter 8

Sara y Elisa llegaron a las puertas del imponente palacio, dónde fueron recibidas por los guardias, allí, el mayordomo las condujo a la terraza principal, allí era donde Eleonor solía recibir a las visitas para tomar el té…

-Su majestad, dijeron Sara y Elisa, al mismo tiempo, haciendo una reverencia muy bien estudiada…

-Tomen asiento, por favor…

-Antes que nada, quisiéramos decir que nos sentimos muy honradas por haber sido invitadas… en verdad en un honor estar ente su presencia…

-Es lo menos que merece una jovencita de la calidad moral de su hija… dijo Eleonor, no cualquiera devolvería una joya tan costosa como la que su hija encontró… aunque ¿sabe usted? Encuentro curiosa la forma en que la ha hallado, puesto que yo no recuerdo haberla utilizado esa mañana… pero no importa, lo importante es que su hija es en absoluto una persona muy honesta y confiable…

-Gracias su majestad, dijo Elisa.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Pero que te ha sucedido en la cara linda?

-¡Oh! No ha sido nada, fue un pequeño accidente que tuve al perseguir a uno de nuestros caballos, unos ladrones intentaron llevárselo… y yo no podía permitir que eso sucediera…

-¡Dios mío que valiente eres jovencita! Me encantaría presentarte a mi hijo… seguro que le haría bastante bien conocer a una muchachita tan linda y tan interesante como tú, por desgracia, no sé donde se ha metido… últimamente sale muy a menudo, y no vuelve hasta el anochecer…

Ayer, por ejemplo, no supe de su paradero en todo el día…

Yo contaba con que estuviera presente en la iglesia, pero en lugar de eso, llegó muy entrada la madrugada…

Sara se quedó pensativa con las palabras de Eleonor, y su mente comenzó a atar algunos cabos…

-Baronesa… dígame una cosa, ¿ha escuchado los rumores que dicen que mi hijo está locamente enamorado de una misteriosa dama?

-Sí, majestad, todo mundo lo sabe…

-El problema, es, sin embargo, que dicha mujer, parece ser una fantasía… nadie ha podido decirme de quién se trata, y sinceramente había empezado a creer que ella era solamente una invención que mi hijo había creado para evadir su matrimonio con la princesa Ana… pero, esta misma mañana he sabido que la mujer en cuestión existe… y que es nada menos que una prima suya…

-¿mi prima? –preguntó Sara en un tono que no revelo mucho.

-Sí, la condesa Rose Mary Andrew…

-Oh, sí, por supuesto, ella es nuestra prima, exclamó Elisa, sin saber en realidad de lo que se hablaba…

-Dios, que guardado lo tenía…

Sara sonrió y Elisa la miró sin saber que hacer o decir…

-Me gustaría mucho conocer a esa prima suya… quizá mañana podríamos organizar una velada… estoy segura de que ella no se rehusará a venir, aún cuando me han dicho que es una persona a la que no le agradan las reuniones, sin embargo, le aseguro que la reunión será privada, solamente seremos yo, mi esposo y mi hijo, y por supuesto, usted y sus encantadoras hijas y su prima…

-Me temo, su majestad, que eso no será posible…

-¿Por qué? Preguntó Eleonor con curiosidad.

-Por desgracia, mi prima está aquí únicamente de visita… y sucede que mañana mismo debe regresar al lado de sus padres… cómo decir esto… Rose… debe partir con rumbo a Francia para cumplir con su compromiso matrimonial…

-¿dice que su prima está comprometida?

-Sí, majestad… por desgracia, nuestra querida Rose, está comprometida, es un asunto arreglado…

Pero yo no soy quién para hablar del asunto, sus padres son personas bastante estrictas y esperan que ella cumpla con su deber, nosotras solamente la hemos recibido por unos días, mientras se recuperaba de su largo viaje…

-¡Dios mío! Exclamó Eleonor, sabiendo que sin duda aquella noticia destrozaría a Terry, que sin duda estaba dando señales de estar realmente enamorado de aquella muchacha.

Por fin la visita terminó, Elisa ya no aguantaba más su curiosidad… cuando estuvieron en el carruaje preguntó sin vacilar…

-¿Quién es esa tal Rose Mary?

-Oh, querida, ¿es que no lo sabes? Ella es una persona muy cercana a nosotros… alguien a quien tratamos con mucho cariño, alguien a quien decimos de cariño, cenicienta….

Elisa gritó, estaba furiosa…

-Esa maldita, me las pagará… es que no lo entiendo ¿cómo lo ha hecho ella? ¿Cuándo demonios ocurrió esto? Tienes que hacer algo madre, no puedes permitir que esa mujer se salga con la suya, debemos impedir a toda costa que vaya al baile…

-Tranquilízate, querida, ya pensaremos en algo, por el momento, quiero que actúes como si no supieras nada…

-Está bien, dijo Elisa de mala gana y cruzando los brazos…

En el transcurso de ese día, nada se comentó sobre el asunto, de hecho, Sara y Elisa, volvieron a ausentarse de la casa, procurando volver hasta la hora de la cena… como faltaban tan solo dos días para el grandioso baile, Elisa aprovechó para ir de compras, actividad que le hizo olvidar los desagradables hechos de la tarde…

Al día siguiente, Sara y Elisa volvieron a ausentarse de casa desde muy temprano, a Susana este hecho se le hacía bastante extraño, pero decidió no tentar a la suerte y aprovechar que la fortuna estaba de su lado… con la ausencia de Sara, Candy tenía total libertad para ir y venir, por lo que el encuentro programado con Terry, se llevaría a cabo sin inconvenientes…

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Ya deberías estar lista…

-No pienso ir…

-Creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto, dijo Susana, así que será mejor que vayas a darte un baño, Pony ya tiene lista el agua…

-Susy no…

-Ven aquí ahora mismo, dijo Susana, y tirando de Candy la condujo hasta la habitación dónde Pony ya tenía lista una tina con agua caliente…

Resignada, Candy se desnudó y se metió en la bañera, donde Pony y Susana hicieron un gran trabajo para dejarla radiante.

Para la ocasión, Candy se puso un vestido color rojo de mangas abultadas y de escote en forma de ojal que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros…

Susana le arreglo el cabello nuevamente, esta vez, utilizó unas horquillas adornadas con pedrería que eran de su propiedad… una de las pocas pertenencias que no habían ido a parar a manos de Elisa.

Candy se dirigió entonces a las ruinas, dónde Terry ya le esperaba impaciente…

-¡Viniste! Le dijo él con alegría… creí que no vendías…

-No puedo quedarme, dijo ella… solo he venido porque…

-No digas nada, por favor, solo, déjame mostrarte algo…

Terry tomó la mano de ella, y la condujo por las exuberantes ruinas… ¿sabes? Esté lugar siempre ha sido muy especial para mí, aquí es dónde mi hermano Stear y yo solíamos venir a jugar… siempre había pensado que Stear era mejor que yo… él siempre tuvo en su corazón los ideales de mis padres, él sabía la importancia de ser útil para el reino… pero yo… siempre pensé que no hacía ninguna diferencia convertirme en rey o no… Pero hoy…

-por favor, no continúes… le dijo Candy a punto de lágrimas…

-Rose… hoy he por fin comprendido todo… y todo ha sido gracias a ti, tú me has mostrado en tan poco tiempo lo que mis padres no han sido capaces de mostrarme en toda una vida…

-Terry por favor… musitó Candy.

-Mañana en la noche, mi madre ofrecerá un baile, y yo…

-No, no digas más…

Ella le acarició la mejilla y quiso emprender la huída, incapaz de decirle su secreto… sin embargo, Terry, se lo impidió, la tomó de la mano, y la encerró en un fuerte abrazo… acto seguido la besó apasionadamente, con una desesperación y una urgencia incomprensibles.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Candy se apartó de él acaricio sus cabellos y su mejilla una vez más, y esta vez logró alejarse…

-Adiós, dijo ella…

-Hasta mañana, dijo él… pero ella no contestó… y Terry la vio perderse entre el terreno boscoso sin comprender que es lo que había sucedido…


	9. Chapter 9

-Terry se encontraba en su habitación, estaba desconcertado por el comportamiento de su dama, pero guardaba la esperanza de que ella se presentara esa noche, y entonces anunciaría ante todos que finalmente había encontrado a la mujer de su vida…

Un toque en su puerta lo hizo ponerse en guardia…

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto madre, pasa… ¿qué sucede?

-Hijo mío, he venido aquí para hablarte de un asunto muy importante… quizá no lo sepas, pero esta tarde me he reunido con la baronesa Sara Leagan…

-¿Ah sí?

-¿Sabes? Al fin tuve pruebas de que la dama de la que tanto me has hablado existe…

-Terry soltó una risa amarga y contestó, pues claro que existe…

-hijo, me preocupas… veo que estás bastante entusiasmado con esa muchacha…

-Madre, tú has dicho que podía elegir por mi mismo… pues bien ya he elegido…

Eleonor no se sorprendió por las palabras de Terry, no eran solo los rumores que había escuchado día tras día, era simplemente que Terry había cambiado radicalmente desde sus encuentros con la misteriosa dama…

-Hijo… no sé cómo decirte esto…

-Solo di lo que tengas que decir…

-La baronesa me ha dicho que su prima… la condesa Rose, ha partido esta tarde rumbo a Francia…

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, esta misma tarde he estado con ella y… Terry se detuvo abruptamente pues recordó que Candy dijo que no podía quedarse…

-Hijo… sé que es difícil para ti, pro tienes que saberlo… la condesa está comprometida… está misma tarde se ha ido para cumplir su compromiso… sus padres le esperan…

-¿comprometida dices?

-Me temo que sí…

-Eso no puede ser… al menos debió haber tenido la decencia de decirlo…

-¿Le permitiste hablar?

-¡Oh por Dios! Soy un estúpido… yo ahí entregándole mi corazón… y ella solo trataba de decirme que se marchaba…

-Hijo…

-No digas nada madre…

-hijo comprende, no debes guardar resentimiento, ella es una mujer muy valiente, después de todo… ha tenido la fortaleza necesaria para marcharse aún cuando su corazón se ha quedado contigo… tú le has robado el corazón….

-Pero ¿es que no lo entiendes? No deseo ser un vulgar ladrón… quizá hubiese sido mejor que jamás apareciera…

-Pero lo hizo, y su presencia te ha hecho tanto bien… ¿no te das cuenta? Aún cuando sus camin

Pero Terry ya no escuchaba, no podía creer lo que había pasado, se suponía que el baile tendría que ser la noche más feliz de su vida, y ahora se convertía en una pesadilla…

Eleonor salió de la habitación respetando el dolor de su hijo, y esperando que su decepción no lo afectara demasiado… en ese momento Eleonor tomó una decisión…

Liberaría a Terry de toda la presión que suponía escoger una esposa… hasta que él estuviera listo…

El gran día llegó por fin… desde muy temprano, Elisa y Sara se pusieron a ordenar a Candy que llevara y trajera cosas, que limpiara zapatos, que remendara encajes, que planchara vestidos, y finalmente que hiciera los arreglos necesarios para que Elisa luciera espectacular…

Candy trabajo sin quejarse ni una sola vez en todo el día y Susana solo la miraba ir y venir, hasta que en un arranque de valentía le dijo a su madre:

-Madre, por favor, creo que ya es hora de que le permitas a Candy ir a arreglarse, se hará tarde y no estaremos listas para el baile…

-Oh, sí por supuesto, querida, le dijo Sara…

-¡Candice! Gritó Sara….

Candy apareció casi al instante…

Candy cariño, será mejor que subas a tu cuarto a prepararte para el baile, o causaras que nos retrasemos, y no tolero llegar tarde nunca…

Candy estaba perpleja, nunca jamás esperó que Sara actuara de esa manera… así que con renovadas esperanzas, Candy subió a su habitación… quizá no todo estaba perdido, quizá después de todo, en el baile tendría la oportunidad de sincerarse y finalmente decir la verdad…

En ello estaba, cuando escucho que su puerta se cerraba…

-¡No, esperen por favor!

-¡Te quedarás ahí, hasta que te pudras! ¡Maldita criada insolente! –dijo Elisa… o mejor aún, te quedarás ahí para siempre…

-¿Creíste que podrías mantener tu secreto por mucho tiempo?, vociferó Sara, sé muy bien que has estado viendo al príncipe Terrence, has estado pretendiendo ser una dama, pero ¿sabes qué? Cometiste un error al pensar que Elisa y yo nos quedaríamos con los brazos cruzados, mientras una criada como tú… engatusa al príncipe… ¿dime? ¿Creíste que de verdad te dejaríamos ir con nosotras?

Candy no respondió…

-Creo que no… siempre has sido nada más que una molesta carga para mí, ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que es lidiar con una piedra en el zapato? Pues eso es precisamente lo que tú representas…

Pero descuida, pronto dejarás de ser un obstáculo…

Candy ya ni siquiera escuchaba las palabras de Sara, ella siempre había sabido que aquella mujer no guardaba una sola pizca de cariño por ella, pero aquella demostración tan explícita le demostró que Sara era capaz de cualquier cosa…

-¡déjala salir madre! Gritó Susana

-Cállate muchacha insolente, o tú también terminaras allá adentro para hacerle compañía…

-Señora, la interrumpió Pony, el carruaje está listo…

-Vámonos… dijo Elisa…

- ¡y no intenten dejarla salir, porque si lo hacen los despediré a todos! Dijo Sara, dando una mirada de advertencia a Pony, George y Susana…

Elisa y Sara bajaron a toda prisa las escaleras, mientras Susana se retrasó, regresó hasta la puerta y le dijo a Candy:

-Tranquila, conseguiré ayuda…

E inmediatamente se apresuró a seguir a su madre que no le quitaba la vista de encima…

-No lo olvides, le dijo Sara a Susana, estás aquí únicamente porque la reina pidió explícitamente la presencia de ambas… pero hay de ti si descubro que estás tratando de acercarte al príncipe…

Susana no dijo nada, pero no tenía en mente decirle nada a Terrence, no era tan ingenua como para saber que su madre la estaría vigilando para que no se acercara ni un centímetro a él…

El baile estaba por comenzar, poco a poco la calle comenzaba a llenarse de carruajes de los que descendían damas con suntuosos trajes, el baile era de disfraces, por lo que no era extraño de ninguna manera ver desde una dama disfrazada de princesa hasta una disfrazada como una exótica bailarina de oriente, todas con el único propósito de encantar al príncipe…

Eliza no era la excepción, para la ocasión había elegido un vaporoso vestido de color rosado de corte princesa, con un generosísimo escote que dejaba entrever sus pechos, algunos centímetros más de lo que el decoro y las buenas costumbres permitían…

Llevaba también un antifaz que cubría parcialmente su rostro… por el contrario, Susana llevaba un sencillo vestido de color verde, y un antifaz de lo más discreto, había decidido dejar sueltos sus cabellos como toque final…

-¿De qué te disfrazaste querida hermanita? ¿De campesina?

-Basta Elisa… dijo Sara…

-Te lo advierto Susy, no te metas en este asunto, tú solo has venido aquí para comer y hacer acto de presencia…

-Sí madre, contesto Susana tímidamente.

Una a una las jóvenes presentaron sus respetos a Terry que se encontraba sentado en el trono que se había dispuesto para él, pero todo era inútil, sonreía y reverenciaba en automático, pero era evidente que no tenía interés alguno en moverse de su asiento, mucho menos bailar con alguna muchachita, él solo tenía ojos para una, y desgraciadamente ella no vendría jamás…

-Hijo, deberías ir a divertirte un poco, has estado sentado desde que el baile comenzó…

-No tengo ánimos… pero si me haces el favor, antes de terminar la noche anuncia mi compromiso con Anna…

-Terry… dijo Eleonor con incredulidad… no tenemos que anunciar nada esta noche, no quiero que te sientas presionado.

-Es mi deber, dijo él…

Eleonor no dijo nada, Terry era demasiado terco como para razonar con él, pero era más que evidente que su decisión de aceptar el compromiso con Anna, era producto de la desilusión amorosa que había sufrido recientemente. La herida estaba fresca y Terry no deseaba exponer su corazón nuevamente…


	10. Chapter 10

Candy lloraba amargamente, no era el hecho de haber caído en una trampa tan infantil como esa… comprendió que era más bien el dolor de saber que quizá a la media noche, Terry estaría anunciando su compromiso, su compromiso con alguna chica que no era ella… una chica que quizá era Elisa… la furia la invadió entonces, estaba furiosa por permitir que Elisa se saliera con la suya de esa manera, estaba furiosa con Terry porque no le había permitido explicarle la verdad, y por último aunque no con menor intensidad, estaba furiosa consigo misma por haberse permitido enamorarse como una tonta de alguien que era a todas luces inaccesible… ella sabía que sin el vestido, las zapatillas y los demás accesorios que había utilizado cuando estaban juntos, él jamás la habría mirado… los príncipes no se enamoraban de las criadas se decía ella para acallar sus sentimientos…

En el baile Susana buscaba con desesperación a la única persona que podía ayudarla… vagaba por el salón, cuando lo vio, de pie, observando atentamente la entrada… ¿estaría esperando a alguien?

Bueno, eso no importaba… lo único que importaba es que ella tenía que buscar a toda costa su ayuda… con paso decidido se acercó…

-Marqués… dijo con timidez.

-Susy… perdón… señorita Leagan, dijo el hombre, dándose cuenta de lo inapropiado de utilizar el nombre de pila de la muchacha, afortunadamente nadie se había percatado, puesto que todos estaban cotilleando acerca del comportamiento del príncipe y de lo grosero que se había comportado a lo largo de la velada desairando a toda jovencita y permaneciendo sentado sin mover un solo músculo…

-Señorita Leagan, dijo Neil, es un placer volver a verla…

Susana se sonrojó levemente… pero recordó rápidamente porque estaba ahí…

-disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero no tengo nadie en quien confiar y necesito su ayuda…

Neil la miró interrogante…

-Por supuesto, estaré encantado de prestarle mis servicios, pero antes me gustaría presentarle al señor Christopher Anderson, dijo él señalando a un hombre mayor que estaba mezclado entre la multitud…

-¡Dios mío! Dijo Susana…

-Sé lo mucho que a usted le gusta pintar, y me he tomado el atrevimiento de pedirle al señor Anderson evalúe su trabajo…

-Le agradezco la molestia que se ha tomado, pero…

-Dígame, ¿dónde está su prima? ¿es verdad que ella está comprometida con un francés?

-Oh, no, dijo Susana, ella es precisamente el motivo por el que he tenido el atrevimiento de solicitar su apoyo…

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder…

Susana y Neil salieron a toda prisa y abordaron el carruaje propiedad de Neil…

Mientras iban por el camino, Susana le contó la verdad acerca de Candy, al principio Neil se molestó por la mentira, pero luego comprendió que no había sido la intención de Candy sostener la farsa…

Minutos más tarde, Neil seguía a Susana escaleras arriba…

Las fuertes y varoniles manos de Neil se posaron sobre la manija, pero la puerta no cedía ni un centímetro.

Entonces George les dio una idea, con la ayuda de una mezcla casera, harían un explosivo casero, lo que seguramente abriría la puerta en segundos.

-¡Retrocede! Le gritó Susana a Candy, y Candy fue a refugiarse detrás de un muro…

Tal como habían sospechado, la puerta cedió en un instante…

Candy se sintió confundida por ver allí a Neil… sin embargo logró recomponerse, aunque no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan al verse descubierta…

-Susy me lo ha contado todo, pero no creo que haya tiempo para explicaciones, será mejor que nos apresuremos o no llegaremos al baile…

-Candy… dijo Neil…

Terrence planea anunciar su compromiso con Anna…

-Entonces yo… no tengo nada que hacer allá…

-Tienes que ir, tienes que decirle la verdad, dijo Susana y George, Pony y Neil asintieron.

-¿No te das cuenta? Él está decepcionado, él cree que te has ido para casarte con otro… por eso el planea casarse con otra, él planea hacer lo que juró que no haría jamás…

-¡Se casará por deber! ¿Es que no lo vez? Él está perdidamente enamorado de ti… la pregunta es… ¿lo amas tú?

-Sí, dijo ella, pero es imposible… nadie aceptará jamás esto… ni siquiera estoy segura de que él pueda entenderlo…

-¿No crees que debes dejarlo decidir por él mismo? Si no puede ver todo lo que has hecho para estar esta noche con él, entonces quizá él no te merece, Dijo George…

-No dejes que se salgan con la suya, dijo Pony haciendo una mueca de desagrado…

-No hay tiempo que perder, dijo Susana… los caballeros salieron de la habitación y Pony y Susana se apresuraron a arreglar a Candy…

Ella lucía como una verdadera princesa, enfundada en el vestido color azul que había sido de su madre, los guantes le quedaban casi a la perfección y qué decir de aquellas extrañas zapatillas…

-Es como si estuviese viendo a tu madre, exclamó Pony llena de emoción…

Las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de hacer su aparición en los ojos de Candy…

-No llores, niña, ya es tiempo de que te vayas, o si no, no llegarás a tiempo…

Neil se apresuró a ayudar a las damas a subir al carruaje y le indicó al cochero que fuera lo más rápido que pudiera…

Las calles de Londres estaban desiertas… pues todas las familias estaban en el baile, así que no fue difícil para el cochero seguir las órdenes de su amo…

El baile estaba llegando al momento cúspide…

Eleonor estaba pidiendo la atención de todos para agradecer su asistencia y para hacer un anuncio importante…

-De verdad, no es necesario anunciar nada… le dijo Eleonor a Terry en voz baja, cuando éste se había puesto de pie…

-Sí que debemos madre… fue lo único que Terry dijo, Eleonor lo miró con tristeza paro no se atrevió a decir nada, y Richard se limitó a ponerse a su lado y darle un apretón en el hombro, en señal de apoyo…

-Está noche, ha sido una noche maravillosa, dijo Eleonor, el rey Richard y yo estamos muy agradecidos de que hayan asistido, como saben este baile se ha dado en honor de la presencia del señor Christopher Anderson…

Los aplausos ensordecedores sonaron el salón, pero también es una noche especial para la corona… pues mi hijo ha tomado la determinación de comprometerse en matrimonio…

Fue en ese momento cuando entre la multitud, Terry reconoció a la mujer de sus sueños…

Estaba bellísima con ese vestido color plata que se ceñía a su esbelta figura…

Terry no tardó en abandonar su puesto al lado de su madre, y comenzó a hacerse paso entre la multitud…

Al fin llegó hasta dónde estaba ella…

-Rose… ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas rumbo a Francia…

-No, me parece que todo ha sido un mal entendido…

-Tu prima… dijo que estabas comprometida…

-No, no estoy comprometida con nadie…

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Terry, aquellas palabras le hicieron sentirse como si regresara a la vida, después de haber estado muerto, durante lo que pareció una eternidad…

-Entonces… ¡ven conmigo! Tienes que conocer a mi madre, y también a mi padre… estoy seguro de que estarán felices de conocerte….

-Terrence… yo… hay algo que tengo que decirte… tenemos que hablar…

-Sí, hablaremos todo lo que desees después de que conozcas a mis padres…

-Es que no entiendes…

Entonces en ese momento como en una pesadilla aparecieron Sara y Elisa frente a ella…

-Su majestad, dijo Elisa, esta mujer ha estado engañándolo, dijo señalando a Candy…

-Ella no es ninguna condesa, y tampoco se llama Rose…

Rose Mary era el nombre de su madre, ella es una simple sirvienta… una sirvienta que ha vivido en mi casa durante años…

Terrry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…

-¿una sirvienta? Rose, por favor, diles que no es verdad, diles quién eres… dijo él desesperado tomando sus manos…

-Terry yo… dijo ella apartándose unos pasos

-No puede ser, murmuró él…

-Entonces eras tú, murmuró él… cuando la súbita comprensión lo tomó por sorpresa… Tú eras la moza que me atacó, cuando yo trataba de huir…

-Por favor, dijo Candy, tienes que escucharme… yo… nunca quise mentirte… yo… solo quería salvar a un hombre bondadoso del cruel destino que le esperaba en América… ¿sabes que le habría pasado a George si no venía a rescatarlo? Si yo venía como una criada jamás nadie me hubiera hecho caso, pero yo no pretendí que sucediera nada más…

-Y sin embargo me mentiste, dijo él completamente dolido…

-Terry…

-No, no quiero escuchar más… dijo él y se alejó entre la multitud, dejando a una Candy totalmente destrozada, ella no soportó más la humillación era total, todas las miradas se habían vuelto hacia ella y los murmullos eran cada vez más insistentes, así que se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a toda velocidad del palacio, sin importarle que afuera estuviera lloviendo a cantaros…

Lo único que importaba en ese momento era huir, ¿a dónde? No lo sabía, solo sabía que no podía estar más en un lugar dónde no se sentía bienvenida, había sabido desde el principio que era peligroso enamorarse de un imposible, sin embargo contra toda advertencia y contra todo pronóstico lo había hecho, le había entregado su corazón, aún sabiendo que tendría que alejarse de él… porque lo había sabido desde el principio, había sabido que esto no duraría, que tendría que volver a la realidad y tomar el lugar que le correspondía, pero una cosa era saberlo, y otra muy diferente era sentirlo, y el dolor que sentía en ese momento era tan grande que pensó por un momento que iba a morir, el dolor era tan abrumador que ni siquiera la torrencial lluvia parecía alterar su aletargado estado…

Caminó bajo la lluvia hasta que su cuerpo se adormeció, hasta que ya no fue capaz de sentir nada más… hasta que la oscuridad la cubrió por completo y no fue capaz de saber nada más…


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Terry se sentía sumamente dolido, no era el hecho de enterarse que ella, su dama soñada, la mujer con la que había planeado estar el resto de sus días, era una simple criada, no, en realidad eso no tenía importancia alguna, lo que realmente le dolía era que ella le hubiese mentido, que no confiara en él, que no fuera capaz de decirle la verdad…

Por unos momentos, Terry se debatió, sus sentimientos eran abrumadores, pero sin pensarlo, se encontró corriendo hacia afuera, tras él, Neil salió a toda velocidad seguido de Susana…

-¿Cómo pudo? –murmuró Terry al no encontrarla por ninguna parte…

-Ella vino aquí a decirte la verdad, dijo Neil...

-Ya no estoy seguro de nada, en este momento no sé qué pensar, dijo Terry decidido a dar la vuelta y volver al palacio… pues lalluvia había empapado ya todo su cuerpo, y las gotas escurrían de sus cabellos

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de volver, en las escaleras, encontró una curiosa zapatilla hecha de cristal… la zapatilla de ella…

Con gran pesar, Terry levantó la delicada zapatilla y la sostuvo en sus manos, contemplándola con suma tristeza. Por un momento, Neil pensó que iría corriendo tras ella y todo terminaría por arreglarse de una manera feliz, pero toda esperanza se esfumó, cuando Terry simplemente dejó allí la zapatilla y se dio la vuelta para regresar al palacio.

-George tiene razón, dijo Neil…

-Si no eres capaz de apreciar lo que ella ha tenido que hacer para estar aquí esta noche, entonces no la mereces…

Terry lo miró, como si estuviese considerando sus palabras, y finalmente dio la vuelta y regresó al palacio…

Neil tomó la zapatilla y la llevó consigo, con la esperanza de que Terry recapacitara y fuera en busca de la dueña de la zapatilla, de la dueña de su corazón…

Por su parte, Susana estaba decidida a ir tras Candy, pues temía que cometiera alguna locura, sin embargo, su madre se lo impidió, Sara estaba totalmente segura de que Susana había colaborado para que Candy asistiera al baile, y como un castigo a su desobediencia decidió enviarla con una hermana suya que vivía en el condado de Somerset, pues no pensaba dejarla en compañía de Candy y arriesgarse a que Susana y Candy armaran alguna treta en contra suya, pues ahora que había destruido completamente a Candy, estaba segura de que era cuestión de tiempo para que Elisa lograra hacerse con la atención del príncipe, y lo más importante, que lograría convertirse en reina…

Cuando Candy despertó, estaba siendo atendida por Pony, un muchacho llamado Kevin, que trabajaba en una granja cercana, había visto a Candy desvanecerse en medio de la tormenta y había acudido rápidamente a auxiliarla, todos en las granjas cercanas conocían muy bien a Candy y la apreciaban mucho, así que Kevin no vacilo en llevarla a su casa, dónde sabía sería bien atendida por su madre, hasta que la tormenta parara y pudieran avisar a Pony que ella estaba enferma…

Luego la trasladarían a su casa…

Para cuando Candy fue trasladada aún estaba ardiendo en fiebre, y no había recuperado la conciencia, pero su vida ya no corría ningún riesgo.

Los días que siguieron fueron sumamente difíciles… como Candy estaba aún muy débil para hacerse cargo de los quehaceres de la casa, Pony debía encargarse de todo ello, sin importar que su edad ya no fuera la apropiada, eso era algo que a Sara le importaba un comino…

-Deberías echar a esa criada de la casa, madre, ahora mismo no nos sirve de nada, está demasiado enferma para ser útil, y la verdad es que no soporto tenerla cerca, no sé porque te empeñas en que siga aquí cuando solo ocasiona gastos… dijo Elisa.

-Tranquila, ya pensaremos en algo, aún puede sernos de utilidad…

La fiebre fue cediendo poco a poco en los días siguientes y poco a poco Candy fue recuperando sus fuerzas físicas, pero no así las de su corazón…

El dolor allí no había cedido ni un centímetro… Candy se pasaba todo el día pensando en los momentos que había compartido con Terry y su corazón se llenaba de felicidad, pero luego recordaba el dolor de la separación y sentía como si de repente fuera lanzada a un precipicio sin final…

Lo inevitable sucedió después de varios días…

Candy se recuperó totalmente y regresó a sus labores, se pasaba los días enteros trabajando sin descanso ignorando todos y cada uno de los malintencionados comentarios de Elisa y Sara… y extrañando a Susana, ella había sido su única amiga, pensaba que si ella estuviera a su lado, quizá el dolor disminuiría, pero en vez de eso, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, culpable por que por su causa ahora Susana se encontraba exiliada de su hogar a kilómetros lejos de su hogar… pensó que había sido una completa estupidez involucrarla en este asunto, peso sobre todo, pensó que había sido una estupidez permitirse tener una ilusión que nunca se realizaría.

Por las noches, llegaba rendida a su habitación, se recostaba y se dormía casi al instante, sin embargo no podía evitar soñar con él… casi todas las noches se veía envuelta en sus brazos, bailando al compás de una hermosa melodía, pero por la mañana, las esperanzas se desvanecían y el dolor volvía a ocupar su corazón…

Por su parte, Sara y Elisa, se encargaron de utilizar todas sus influencias para lograr que Elisa se encontrara varias veces con Terry, sin obtener un solo resultado positivo.

Terry no parecía prestar atención a mujer alguna, estaba muy concentrado en sus deberes reales, trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, era todo lo que Terry hacía para ayudarse a aliviar su dolor, por las mañanas daba largas cabalgatas, y después del desayuno se enfrascaba en tareas que se auto imponía con el pretexto de querer aprender todo sobre el reino y su política, pero era obvio para todos que no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde el baile…

Por aquellos días, también se propuso llevar a cabo un proyecto… mismo que consistía en construir una universidad, una con la biblioteca más grande de todo el reino….

Con el apoyo de su padre, hizo traer libros de todos los rincones del país y otros más traídos de otros lugares del continente.

Con el correr de los días, finalmente las esperanzas de Sara y Elisa terminaron… un día, después de los oficios religiosos, Eleonor tomó la palabra y dijo:

-Queridos súbditos y amigos que nos acompañan… este día, me complace dar un anuncio…

-Mi hijo Terrence, ha decidido anunciar hoy su compromiso con la princesa Anna…

Los aplausos se escucharon en todo el recinto, y todo el reino festejó el inminente matrimonio…

Todos, menos Elisa y Sara, que llegaron echando chispas a su casa…

Sin embargo, Elisa, consciente de la situación, decidió molestar a Candy, que estaba en la cocina terminando sus deberes…

-Candy querida, ¿Te has enterado de las nuevas?

Pero Cady no contestó y se encaminó a la salida sin detenerse a escuchar a Elisa…

Elisa la siguió y la agarró del brazo…

-Suéltame Elisa…

-No, no hasta que sepas las nuevas… Terrence al fin anunció su compromiso… va a casarse con la princesa Anna, dijo Elisa arrugando la nariz… eso demuestra solo una cosa, querida… Los príncipes no se casan con las criadas…

-Ni tampoco con las hijas de baronesas que pretenden ser ricas, cuando en realidad no tienen como mantener su nivel de vida, dijo Candy haciendo a Elisa rabiar.

La noticia le cayó a Candy como un balde de agua helada, por supuesto, esperaba enterarse de una noticia similar, y mentalmente se había preparado para ello, pero la diferencia era infinita una vez más… saber que el hombre que amaba en pocos días estaría casado con otra, no era la idea favorita de Candy.

Que sin embargo, y a pesar de su dolor, decidió no atormentarse por ello, desde ese día en adelante, viviría su vida, enfocada en la idea de un día marcharse de Londres y empezar una nueva vida lejos de allí, lejos de cualquier cosa que le recordara a él, en adelante, endurecería su corazón y no lo abriría jamás a nadie…


	12. Chapter 12

Susana se había pasado los días preguntándose cómo estaría Candy, a ella le hubiese encantado estar con ella y poder consolarla aunque fuera un poco, pero no podía ir a ninguna parte…

Aunque en realidad no había nada que reprochar, su tía Georgina la trataba muy bien, ella era infinitamente más bondadosa que su madre…

En numerosas ocasiones le había propuesto llevar a Candy a vivir allí, y su tía mostraba interés en hacerlo, Georgina le había escrito varias cartas a Sara pidiéndole que le enviara a muchacha, pero Sara se había negado y después simplemente había dejado de contestar la correspondencia…

Georgina le había prometido que visitarían a su madre y aprovecharían el viaje para convencerla de que les dejara llevarse a Candy con ellas…

Por ello, Susana estaba muy animada, su tía nunca había faltado a una promesa, y sabía que esta no sería la excepción, pero además, de aquella promesa, había otra cosa que llenaba el corazón de Susana de felicidad genuina…

En varias ocasiones, Neil, Thompson, había ido hasta Somerset, con el propósito de visitarla, y lo que era aún más… en la última vivita, había traído consigo nada menos que a Christopher Anderson para que evaluara su trabajo, y le enseñara algunas técnicas de pintura…

Susana estaba más que emocionada, a menudo, su tía le decía que Neil daba claras señales de estar enamorado, pero ella simplemente quería tomar las cosas con calma, no deseaba precipitarse a formarse un juicio y después darse cuenta de su equivocación, aunque si era sincera consigo misma, la verdad era que Neil no le era para nada indiferente y que disfrutaba mucho con las atenciones que él tenía hacia ella, pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal por Candy…

No podía dejar de pensar, sobre todo en lo que Neil le había dicho en su última visita…

Terry se había comprometido en matrimonio con la princesa Anna de Francia…

Neil estaba seguro de que aquel matrimonio no era más que una forma de escapar de sus sentimientos…

En varias ocasiones, él le había dicho que se dejara de tonterías y que buscara su felicidad, pero él insistía en que cumpliría con su deber y que nada ni nadie se lo impediría…

Susana estaba más que preocupada, pues sabía que Elisa haría todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance para molestar a Candy…

Con cada día que pasaba, la boda se acercaba cada día más…

Los reyes de Francia estaban ya en Inglaterra, se les había alojado en un ala del palacio, Terry deseaba conocer a la que sería su esposa, pues eso era lo menos que podía esperar, saber a quién estaría atado por el resto de sus días, por desgracia a Terry no se le permitía asomar siquiera la cabeza para conocer a la princesa… no era para nada extraño en la realeza que los novios se conocieran exactamente el día de la boda, los nobles solían utilizar a sus hijos como moneda de cambio para lograr buenas alianzas o buenos tratados comerciales.

Lo único que pudo averiguar en todos esos días, fue que a la princesa le gustaba que la llamaran Annie, hasta que en otra ocasión, había alcanzado a verla detenidamente, cuando ella estaba asomada al balcón de su habitación.

Ella era hermosa… era alta y delgada y poseía una larga cabellera negra, y unos ojos azules que le daban un gran aire de dulzura, sin embargo se la veía melancólica…

El asunto se empezaba a hacer cada día más tedioso…

Terry esperaba que aquel asunto concluyera pronto, que el matrimonio se llevara a cabo y después… después ya pensaría en algo…

Aunque la verdad era que hasta ese momento, no había pensado en lo que sucedería después de la boda…

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de una cosa…

Todos en el reino esperaban que los ahora futuros reyes tuvieran un heredero… un hijo que asegurara la continuidad del reino, y consolidara la alianza. Pero Terry no podía imaginarse posando sus manos sobre ella, acariciando aquel cabello y esa piel… la sola idea parecía irreal, cada vez que Terry cerraba los ojos intentando imaginarlo, solo conseguía inundar su mente con imágenes de unos ojos verdes y un cabello rubio rizado…

Y entonces tenía que detenerse y refrenar esos impulsos, porque por mucho que se sintiera tentado a ir a buscarla sabía que ella no lo perdonaría jamás…

La había humillado en público, la había rechazado y le había dado la espalda justo cuando más necesitaba apoyo… se había dejado llevar por la ira y la había dejado ir, y lo que era aún peor, había consentido comprometerse y ahora simplemente no podía eludir su responsabilidad, ahora tenía que cumplir su deber y desposar a la princesa, aunque en el proceso debiera renunciar a ser feliz alguna vez…

Una mañana, mientras Candy arreglaba el huerto, se percató de un acontecimiento que disparó sus alarmas…

El resto de las pertenencias que Sara había vendido estaban siendo traídas de vuelta… por su puesto, Candy supo que esto no podía ser nada bueno…

No había pensado en Brown desde el día en que lo echara de su casa, y Sara y Elisa no habían vuelto a mencionarle desde entonces, pero Candy estaba segura de que él encontraría una forma de vengarse, seguramente le había dicho a Sara lo ocurrido y Sara…

Quizá Sara había resuelto arreglarle otro encuentro… pero Candy estaba dispuesta a defenderse con uñas y dientes, no permitiría que Sara intentara vender su virtud como si tal cosa…

Totalmente enfurecida corrió hasta el interior de la casa encontrándose con Sara y Elisa que desempaquetaban cosas como si se tratara de una navidad llena de obsequios.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? –preguntó Candy

-¿Acaso no puedes mostrar un poco de felicidad? –dijo Sara en tono mordaz, todo ha sido traído de vuelta…

-¡Esas eran las cosas de mi padre! ¿Por qué debería estar contenta? ¿cree que me complace saber que ha malbaratado las cosas de mi padre y que ahora que han sido regresadas a su sitio todo volverá a la normalidad?

-Hay Candy, criatura insolente, siempre me pregunté si alguna vez obtendría alguna utilidad del hecho de haberme hecho cargo de ti todos estos años?

-¿Acaso no le ha bastado tenerme como una criada durante todo este tiempo? ¿Acaso no ha sido suficiente tener sobre su cabeza el techo que fuera de mi padre?

-Eres una malagradecida, después de que te he alimentado y vestido todos estos años… servirnos es la única cosa útil que has hecho y a veces ni siquiera eso…

Candy estaba tan furiosa que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ella…

-Es usted una…

Pero entonces Candy se vio interrumpida con la llegada de Anthony Brown…

-Me parece, dijo que es todo… mis hombres pondrán todo en su lugar, solo hace falta que les indiques dónde irá todo…

Anthony le hecho a Candy una mirada llena de lujuria, la miró como si ella fuese un trozo de carne que estaba a punto de comer… pero Candy volvió la cara para evitar encontrarse con su mirada…

Con la cabeza baja. Musitó:

-Señor Brown, le agradezco que haya devuelto todas las posesiones… no sabe cuánto significa esto para mí…

-¡Candy, pequeña ingenua! ¿Crees que hago esto por cortesía o por amistad? –pues entérate de que no soy una institución de beneficencia, ahora mismo, estoy esperando mi pago…

-Pero señor, sabe usted que no tenemos dinero… pero si lo desea, estoy dispuesta a venderle la granja de mi padre…

-No, la granja me importa un comino…

-¡Llévensela! Ordenó él, y al instante dos hombres musculosos aparecieron y tomaron a Candy…

-Hay querida, dijo Elisa ¿creíste que te mantendríamos aquí cuando podíamos intercambiarte por todo esto?

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme!

-Ahora eres de mi propiedad, dijo Anthony cogiéndole la barbilla con rudeza para obligarla a mirarlo…

-solo Dios sabe como disfrutaré esto, dijo él mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios…

-Ha sido todo un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, le dijo a Sara y Elisa, pero ya es hora de que me marche…

-Por supuesto, dijo Sara con una sonrisa maliciosa…

Los hombres que sujetaban a Candy estaban a punto de asestarle un golpe, pues no paraba de luchar.

-¡Hey trátenla con cuidado! –dijo Anthony. –No quiero que este toda llena de magulladuras…

Entonces uno de los hombres la levantó en el aire y se la cargo al hombro, ignorando el dolor por las patadas que Candy le daba.

La depositó en un carruaje cerrado y cerró bajo llave el carruaje…

En ese momento Candy se echo a llorar, toda su fortaleza se derrumbaba, estaba perdida y a merced de ese hombre que solo al verlo le causaba repulsión…


	13. Chapter 13

El día de la boda llegó, en todo el pueblo no se hablaba de nada más que de la boda del príncipe Terrence, en las calles, las damas y caballeros de alcurnia se preparaban para ser testigos de la unión matrimonial…

Nadie había visto a la princesa Anna, por lo que era un asunto de gran interés descubrir si la princesa era bella o no.

Naturalmente, entre los ingleses había cierto recelo, no crían que la famosa princesa fuera más bella que cualquier mujer inglesa, muchos consideraban como una tontería el hecho de que el príncipe hubiese elegido a una francesa en lugar de una muchacha de buena cuna inglesa.

Terry estaba ya listo para partir a la catedral, había comprobado su apariencia en un espejo, que le devolvió el reflejo de un hombre lujosamente vestido… sin duda el hombre que miraba lucía bien, hasta podría decir, aunque sonara a vanidad, que lucía atractivo, sin embargo no lograba esbozar una sola sonrisa, no era capaz de hacer que sus facciones y ya ni hablar de su corazón reflejaran una autentica alegría…

Un golpe interrumpió sus pensamientos…

Era Richard, que se había presentado para acompañarlo como era la costumbre…

Mientras iba en el lujoso carruaje que recorría orgullosamente las calles de Londres, Richard, sumamente preocupado por ver a Terry con aquel semblante tan sombrío le dijo…

-Aún podemos cancelar todo hijo, no tienes que…

-sí tengo, voy a cumplir con mi obligación, dijo él…

-Hijo, el matrimonio no es una obligación… se que en la realeza los matrimonios arreglados son muy frecuentes, pero tú no tienes que hacerlo, así que si en algún momento decides deshacer el compromiso, yo lo entenderé, tú madre también lo hará, necesito que te sientas con plena libertad de hacerlo.

Terry asintió, pero se negó a decir nada más…

Terry fue introducido al interior de la catedral por una puerta trasera y secreta, para impedir que la multitud impidiera su paso.

Aquella puerta lo conducía directamente al final del pasillo donde debía aguardar la llegada de su prometida…

Los minutos transcurrían, y Terry se sentía cada vez más tentado a hacer lo que su padre le había dicho y deshacer aquel absurdo compromiso, pero se contuvo y no lo hizo…

Por fin la música del órgano comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial… Terry se sentía como en una pesadilla mientras observaba como la mujer a la que desposaría avanzaba con pasos lentos por el pasillo alfombrado de la inmensa catedral…

El rostro de ella estaba totalmente cubierto por su velo.

Cuando ella llegó hasta el final del pasillo, Terry le ofreció la mano, con la esperanza de sentir cualquier cosa que le indicara que no cometía el peor error de su vida, pero no logró sentir nada, ni siquiera un cosquilleo, decepcionado, bajo el rostro, pero luego, recordó que debía descubrir el rostro de la novia.

Con suma delicadeza levantó el velo, descubriendo que la novia no tenía un mejor aspecto que el suyo… incluso habría jurado que ella se había pasado varias horas llorando, pues tenía los ojos hinchados, además ella estaba sumamente nerviosa, no dejaba de mirar insistentemente hacia un ala de la catedral.

Terry trató de descubrir que era lo que ella miraba, pero no logro ver nada.

El arzobispo comenzó la ceremonia, mientras Terry miraba fijamente al frente, para evitar la mirada de su casi esposa…

Después de un largo sermón el arzobispo al fin llegó a la parte culminante de la ceremonia…

-Anna Britter, princesa de Francia, dijo el Sacerdote, mientras Terry se volvía para mirarla, ¿Aceptas a Terrence Grandchester, príncipe de Inglaterra como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tus días?

El rostro de la princesa se tornó pálido, y Terry notó como una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, pero aún así, alcanzó a murmurar "Acepto"

-Terrence Grandchester, príncipe de Inglaterra, ¿Aceptas por esposa a Anna Britter, princesa de Francia para amarla y respetarla por el resto de tu vida?

Fue en ese momento que Terry comprendió la magnitud del problema en el que se hallaba metido, y comprendió en ese momento que no podía casarse con Anna, no era justo para nadie, nadie debía tener un matrimonio sin amor…

Entonces, Terry se volvió hacia Anna y le preguntó:

-¿Deseas este matrimonio?

-No, le respondió ella con sinceridad, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes…

-Entonces, creo que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí…

En verdad, no deseo ofenderla, sé que esto es lo que nuestros padres esperan de nosotros, pero ¿Qué hay de lo que nosotros queremos?

-Gracias, le dijo, ella, no sabe cuánto le agradezco esto… dijo ella mientras volvía la cara hacia los presentes…

Fue entonces que Terry se dio cuenta de que lo que ella miraba insistentemente era a un joven de cabello castaño claro, elegantemente vestido…

Entonces lo comprendió, ellos estaban enamorados, pero ella tenía un deber para con su nación…

Terry se puso de pie y se inclino para besar la mejilla de la princesa, y finalmente salió disparado de la iglesia entre los murmullos y las miradas de los presentes, entre los que se encontraban Sara y Elisa, que no pudieron menos que mirarse y sonreír ante su buena suerte, pues el príncipe continuaba libre, cualquier cosa era posible.

Susana había llegado por la mañana a casa de su madre, estaba acompañada por su tía Georgina, habían viajado ese día porque Susana cría que Candy necesitaría de su compañía en ese día en específico, sin embargo, al llegar se encontró con una enorme sorpresa…

Nadie se encontraba en casa…

Toco, y tocó la puerta pero nadie le abrió, estaba por pedirle a su tía que volvieran al carruaje, cuando en la lejanía distinguió a Terrence…

-¿Dónde está ella? –dijo Terry casi sin aliento.

-No lo sé, respondió Susana…

-si ella no desea verme, lo entenderé, solo…

-Digo la verdad su majestad… verá, yo no estado he en casa en muchos días, hoy vine de visita, pero me he encontrado con que nadie está en la casa…

Susana y Terry se enfrascaron en una discusión, hasta que el sonido de una carreta los hizo prestar atención…

-Hey Kevin, gritó Susana, ¿dónde está todo el mundo?

-Tu madre y tu hermana, están en la boda de… ¡Oh por Dios, su majestad! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –Perdón, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero, ¿no se supone que estaba usted desposándose?

Terry se encogió de hombros.

-¿Dónde está Candy? –preguntó Susana…

-¿Es que no lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué?

-La han vendido…

-¿Qué? ¿A quién?

-A Anthony Brown…

-Hace unos días se la llevaron por la fuerza…

Terry apenas podía contener su ira…

-¿Dónde vive ese tal Brown?

Susana le explicaba el camino cuando de pronto, Neil apareció, él había corrido tras Terry después de que abandonara la iglesia…

-Tengo que ir ahora mismo, dijo Terry…

-muchacho, préstame ahora tu carreta…

Kevin bajó de la carreta y le entregó a Terry las riendas.

Terry trepó a la carreta totalmente decidido… esta vez lucharía por ella, no importaba si su vida estaba en riesgo, esta vez no la dejaría ir, y mucho menos la dejaría a merced de aquel hombre… había tardado mucho en entenderlo, y casi se había sacrificado por deber, pero todo estaba claro ahora, era como si de repente despertara de un largo sueño.

-Espera, te acompañaré, le dijo Neil…

-No, tengo que hacer esto yo solo… dijo Terry y echo a andar a toda velocidad.

Mientras que Susana y Neil le miraban estupefactos.

Neil le contó a Susana lo que había sucedido en la iglesia, y a su vez, Kevin les relató cómo Candy había sido llevada por la fuerza, Kevin les dijo que ni Pony ni George pudieron hacer nada por ella, pues Sara amenazó con mandar traer los guardias del palacio y enviarlos a América en calidad de ladrones y esta vez no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlos a evitar su destino…

En ello estaban, cuando del carruaje descendió Georgina que estaba impaciente esperando que Susana regresara…

La conmoción se armó aún más, cuando a esta se le unieron George y Pony que acababan de regresar de la plaza, donde solían ir a comerciar las hortalizas del huerto.

-Dios mío, Susy ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has sabido ya lo que le pasó a Candy?

-Sí, acabo de saberlo, pero creo que ella estará en buenas manos…

-No deseo interrumpir, dijo Georgina, pero será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí, Sara y Elisa pueden llegar en cualquier momento…

-Es verdad, dijo Susana, así que salieron del lugar en el carruaje de Georgina, allí hablaron acerca de lo que podrían hacer para evitar que Sara y Elisa hicieran de las suyas, recientemente, Neil se había enterado por casualidad de algunas cuestiones que involucraban a Sara, cuestiones que no quiso comentar por respeto a las damas que le acompañaban…


	14. Chapter 14

Candy llevaba algunos días en la casa de Anthony Brown… apenas había podido mantenerlo a raya, tal como lo sospechaba, él planeaba aprovecharse de ella, y después quizá matarla o enviarla al campo si resultaba que del abuso naciera un hijo bastardo, de lo que estaba segura, era que Anthony no planeaba casarse con ella ni mucho menos, y aunque así fuera, ella no lo aceptaría nunca…

Candy estaba vigilada todo el día por los guardias de Brown, que no le quitaban la mirada de ninguna manera, cierta tarde, después de la comida, Anthony comenzó a beber vino, fue entonces cuando ordenó hacer que Candy le sirviera, para aquella ocasión, decidió que no deseaba tener la presencia de sus gorilas, pues por supuesto, no pensaba beberse una simple copa de vino, aquella tarde, había decidido tomar a Candy a como diera lugar… de hecho, el alcohol que había bebido, le había nublado tanto los sentidos que ahora no le importaba si en el proceso de hacerse con la inocencia de la muchacha llegaba a lastimarla…

Candy había sido esposada de pies y manos para que no intentara escapar en modo alguno, y para que por supuesto, no exigiera mucho esfuerzo…

Con una actitud digna de la más noble dama, Candy le sirvió a Brown su vino sin responder a una sola de sus provocaciones, esperando el momento justo en que este bajara la guardía y huír de aquel horrible lugar…

Sin embargo, Anthony era mucho más buen bebedor de lo que Candy creía, pues a pesar de que ya había vaciado varias botellas de vino, aún conservaba su lucidez…

-Candy, Cariño, vamos a ponernos mucho más cómodos, ¿Qué te parece si vienes aquí y te sientas un momento sobre mis rodillas?

-Pero Candy no contesto, y mucho menos hizo caso a las demandas de aquel hombre…

-Bueno, bueno, hasta el momento he sido muy paciente, y he aguardado el momento oportuno para poder demostrarte que bueno sería que te unieras a mí, porque ¿sabes? Tu puedes pasar un rato muy agradable si cooperas…

Nada, Candy seguía llenando vasos de vino…

-Una vez, tuve un caballo como tú, era una magnífica criatura, pero era necio, creo que ambos comparten ese defecto, pero ¿sabes? Aquel caballo aprendió a diferenciar quien era el amo…

Entonces Anthony se levantó con brusquedad y sujetó a Candy por los cabellos, acto seguido, la arrastró hasta un dormitorio cercano y la aventó en el lecho, para después sin más arrojarse sobre ella… lo primero que hizo, fue rasgarle el vestido y empezar a tocarle los pechos com brutalidad y torpeza…

Candy estaba inmovilizada, aplastada por el peso de aquel hombre ebrio, aún así sacó la fuerza necesaria para darle con la rodilla en la entrepierna.

Anthony chilló de dolor, y en respuesta le lanzó una bofetada…

Candy se retorcía cada vez más, pero todo parecía inútil, Anthony se había desabrochado la camisa, y empezaba a desabrochar sus pantalones cuando se escuchó una discusión afuera, al parecer, los guardias impedían la entrada a alguien…

Se escuchó un silencio, que Candy aprovechó para empujar a Brown y luego, de pronto comenzaron a escucharse golpes, choques de espada, Anthony estaba a punto de recuperarse, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe…

Candy no podía creer lo que observaba…

Terry estaba parado allí, con sus hermosos ojos azules ardiendo de ira, tenía las manos ensangrentadas y su rostro reflejaba la expresión de alguien que desea matar a alguien, entonces, tomó a Anthony de la camisa a medio poner y estrelló su puño en la cara de este, luego, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, lo lanzó al piso y empezó a golpearlo… Anthony suplicaba piedad, pero Terry parecía no escuchar…

-¡Basta! Gritó Candy, e inmediatamente, Terry salió de su trance…

Dejó de golpear a Anthony y se acercó a Candy que retrocedió instintivamente…

Entonces el rostro de él adoptó la expresión más dulce y llena de ternura…

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?

Candy negó con la cabeza…

Entonces Terry se fijó en las rasgaduras de su vestido, y en su mejilla que aún estaba roja por el golpe que Anthony le había dado.

Terry se quitó el manto y lo puso en los hombros de ella de la misma manera que lo hiciera durante su encuentro en el río…

- Gracias por salvarme, murmuró Candy pero… ¿no se suponía que tú…?

-Lo sé dijo Terry algo incómodo.

-Escucha, Candy… se que durante todo este tiempo no he sido más que un imbécil… y de verdad entenderé si no quieres saber nada de mí… te traté de la peor manera… te ofrecí el mundo, y en la primera oportunidad te di la espalda, sé que no merezco ni una mirada, pero si tú…

-¿Podemos salir de aquí? Preguntó ella con timidez…

-por supuesto… dijo él incómodo, Candy trató de ponerse de pie, pero aún estaba esposada…

Terry miró con furia a Anthony y la expresión asesina regresó a sus ojos, pero se contuvo, porque lo que más le importaba en ese momento era sacar a Candy de allí, además, Anthony estaba inconsciente, y Terry era demasiado honorable como para aprovecharse de su lastimosa condición, entonces se volvió a dónde Anthony yacía, rebuscó en sus ropas, y finalmente tiro de una fina cadena que colgaba del cuello de Anthony, la cual contenía una pequeña llave que debía pertenecer a aquellas cadenas…

Entonces Terry quitó las esposas de los tobillos de ella y después las de sus manos…

-Vámonos dejo él… tomó a Candy de la mano, y la condujo hasta la salida…

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba? –le preguntó Candy tomándolo por sorpresa…

-Yo… fui a buscarte, estaba desesperado, y luego ese chico me dijo que te habían vendido, y entonces no pude pensar en nada más que venir a rescatarte…

-No soy ninguna damisela en peligro… dijo Candy, ¿Por qué habías de molestarte en rescatar a una sirvienta?

-Por que te amo, le dijo él… y entonces fue el turno de Candy de quedarse sin palabras…

-Pero tú y yo… es imposible… ahora que sabes la verdad deberías despreciarme… tú no deberías amarme…

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Eres tú quien debería despreciarme, por no haber sido capaz de defenderte… por haber sido tan estúpido y dejarme llevar por la falsa sociedad y una falsa idea del deber…

-Candy, tú eres la mujer a quién yo amo, no me he enamorado de tus ropas o de el título que dijiste tener… me he enamorado de la maravillosa mujer que eres…

-Terry… dijo ella con el aliento entrecortado…

-La pregunta es… ¿estarías dispuesta a perdonar a este hombre que hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que no podría vivir sin ti?

-No hay nada que perdonar, le dijo ella sonriendo y a punto de las lágrimas…

-Entonces… le dijo él tomándola de las manos y obligándola a detenerse, ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa? Le dijo él….

-Sí, le dijo ella, y después se fundieron en un beso con el que sellaban más que un compromiso, en aquel beso se entregaron el alma y con ella también sellaron una promesa de amor que iba mucho más allá de lo imaginable…


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Terry llevó a Candy hasta el palacio, allí fue presentada por Terry al rey la reina como su futura esposa.

Al principio se sintió cierta tensión por lo ocurrido en el baile, sobre todo por parte de Eleonor, quién guardaba aún ciertos prejuicios, pero Eleonor y Richard jamás habían visto a Terry tan feliz, así que no se puso objeción alguna.

Los preparativos para la boda se realizaron con relativa facilidad, y en un corto tiempo, se dio a conocer al pueblo la noticia del matrimonio, pero se informó que la boda se realizaría de manera privada, al evento asistirían únicamente algunos familiares y amigos muy cercanos, también se informó que posteriormente se realizaría la ceremonia de coronación de los futuros reyes…

A petición de Terry, la identidad de Candy se mantuvo en estricto secreto, pues él no estaba dispuesto a tolerar algún intento de sabotaje para con su matrimonio, no permitiría que nadie nunca más se atreviera a insultar a Candy y mucho menos a exponerla ante las habladurías de la gente…

Terry sabía que la alta sociedad tendía a ser cruel, y sabía que las cosas no serían sencillas, a ellos les esperaban momentos muy difíciles cuando tuvieran que presentarse en sociedad, pero sabía que no había nada que lograra debilitar esa unión que tenía con Candy, ella era sin duda la mujer por la que había estado esperando, y por la que esperaría toda una vida si fuese necesario…

Candy jamás soñó con algo similar a lo que estaba viviendo, en pocas horas se convertiría en la esposa de Terry, y Candy pensó que tanta felicidad era difícil de asimilar, en ello estaba cundo alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación…

Era él…

-Se supone que no deberías estar aquí, le reprendió ella en un tono juguetón…

-Lo sé, pero tenía que verte…

-¿Sí?

-Tengo algo para ti, le dijo…

Ella lo miró con curiosidad, pero no fue capaz de adivinar que es lo que él tenía en mente…

Entonces Terry le mostró una caja de cristal, de allí él extrajo un par de zapatillas…

-Estas son…

-Sí, le dijo él con una amplia sonrisa…

-Creí que la había perdido, dijo ella haciendo una mueca, al recordar aquel día lluvioso de la separación…

-Susana pensó que querrías tenerlas… ¿me permites?

Candy asintió y Terry se arrodillo para calzarle las zapatillas… los dedos de él le acariciaron lentamente los tobillos, y Candy se sintió como en el paraíso, pero pronto y muy a su pesar tuvo que adoptar compostura y abandonar la habitación cuando una de las doncellas encargadas de su arreglo para ese día tan especial los interrumpió…

El gran momento llegó, Terry estaba de pie esperando a su futura esposa al pie del altar… a diferencia de su casi boda con Anna, ahora Terry mostraba una abierta y sincera sonrisa, que demostraba lo feliz que se sentía.

Candy estaba muy nerviosa, mientras esperaba el inicio de la música, entonces Richard, se colocó a su lado y le ofreció el brazo, era algo nunca antes visto… sin embargo, Richard acompañó a Candy por el pasillo con mucha alegría, y cuando el momento llegó, se la entregó a Terry…

-Estás preciosa, le susurró el al oído, y Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse…

Terry levantó poco a poco el velo que cubría el rostro de Candy, y casi se quedó sin aliento, cuando vio la alegría que expresaban sus hermosos ojos verdes.

La celebración religiosa fue muy emotiva… en toda la historia del reino, no se recordaba haber visto a una pareja tan enamorada como demostraban estarlo la nueva pareja real…

Después de la ceremonia, se ofreció un banquete en dónde todo el reino fue convidado, allí se llevaría a cabo la presentación oficial de la pareja, y la coronación…

A la casa Leagan, llegaron escasas noticias acerca de la identidad de la futura reina…

Sara sospechaba la identidad de esta, pero no había sido capaz de confirmarla, pues su amate, había sido enviado en una misión lejos de palacio y no había podido preguntarle. Además no había sido capaz de localizar a Anthony Brown, que había aprovechado para poner pies en polvorosa y huir de Inglaterra, así, pues, Elisa, tuvo que contentarse con los cotilleos que se escuchaban en la plazuela del pueblo, los que decían que la futura reina era una princesa llegada de España, otros decían que era la hija de un noble, y otros más aseguraban que los reyes habían llegado a un nuevo acuerdo con los reyes de Francia para restablecer el compromiso que había sido roto de una manera tan incomprensible, en fin, las noticias eran de tal variedad, que no había manera de seguir algún indicio que les llevara a sacar una conclusión final, hasta que una mañana, inesperadamente, las Leagan recibieron una invitación…

Pony fue la encargada de entregar la correspondencia, aún era muy temprano cuando la invitación llegó, por lo que Sara y Elisa aún no salían de sus habitaciones, resignada a interrumpir a las señoras, Pony se dirigió a la habitación de Sara…

-¿Por qué diablos me interrumpes tan temprano? –bufó Sara…

-Han traído esto de palacio, dijo Pony para luego entregar un elegante sobre dorado…

La hoja decía que se invitaba expresamente a la señorita Elisa Leagan y a su madre, Sara Leagan a asistir al banquete real con motivo del matrimonio del príncipe… la hoja también hacía mención de que la reina estaría complacida de contar con la agradable presencia de las damas.

En aquella invitación, no se mencionaba para nada el nombre de Susana, pero a Sara aquello no le pareció extraño, pues los rumores de que ella estaba viviendo con una tía en Somerset se habían esparcido, además, no era probable que a la reina le interesara la presencia de una muchacha tan aburrida e insulsa como su hija Susana…

Además, ¿por qué no habían de aceptar la invitación? Después de todo, la misma reina podría intervenir en su favor para obtener el nivel de vida que deseaban, uno que les permitiera vivir rodeadas de lujo y sin preocupaciones, y salir de la mugrosa pocilga en la que según Sara, estaban atrapadas. El hecho de que Terrence estuviera casado, no era para nada el fin del mundo, aún podía hallar un marido respetable y noble para Elisa… ¿un duque? ¿Un marqués? ¿Quizá un conde? ¿Quién sabe?

En el acto, Sara fue en busca de Elisa, había mucho que hacer ese día… ordenaron a Pony que lustrara zapatos, que planchara listones y vestidos y por último que seleccionara joyas…

Antes de que Sara y Elisa pudieran ordenar a George que alistara el carruaje, Pony les anunció que un elegante carruaje esperaba por ellas, y que un elegante caballero estaba en la sala, esperenso para escoltarlas…

Cual fue la sorpresa de Sara, cuando al entrar en su sala vio que Neil Thompson, nada menos que el primo de Terrence, estaba esperando en la sala…

-Eminencia, que sorpresa, ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita?

Neil se acercó y con galanura besó el dorso de la mano de Sara…

-Su majestad, la reina, me ha enviado para escoltarlas… ha pedido expresamente por usted, y su hija…

-¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde están mis modales? ¡Elisa! ¡Querida! Llamó Sara, e inmediatamente Elisa apareció en lo alto de la escalera.

-Su eminencia, permítame presentarle a mi hija, la señorita, Elisa Leagan…

-Es un placer conocerla, permítame decirle que es usted una muchacha muy hermosa, le dijo Neil, y acto seguido se llevó a los labios el dorso de la mano de esta.

-Sí me lo permite, le diré que tiene usted las hijas más bellas del reino… ¿sabe usted? Hace poco, tuve el placer de conocer a la otra señorita Leagan, y en verdad creo que no se podría encontrar en Londres damas tan hermosas y con tan excelente educación, dijo Neil para adular a las mujeres.

Después ofreció el brazo a las mujeres y las condujo a su lujoso carruaje y las ayudó a subir en él…

El carruaje avanzaba lentamente por las colinas y después por las calles de Londres…

-Hemos llegado, anunció Neil con alegría…

Con gran pompa, Sara y Elisa entraron en la plazuela del palacio, y después fueron conducidas hasta el gran salón, dónde se llevaría a cabo la coronación…

-Su eminencia, le dijo Sara, si no es mucho el atrevimiento, me gustaría pedirle si le fuera posible, que nos honrara con su compañía durante la velada…

-Le agradezco, dijo Neil con toda cortesía, pero ahora mismo tengo algunas diligencias que cumplir… usted sabe, con todo este asunto de la boda real…

Pero si me lo permiten, más tarde me uniré a ustedes… pues me gustaría hacerle una petición…

-Por supuesto, dijo Sara con una sonrisa suspicaz… creyendo que Elisa tenía en la palma de su mano al joven marqués.

Neil las introdujo en el salón, las acomodó en una de las mesas predispuestas y las despidió con una reverencia…

* * *

PUES YA CASI ESTAMOS EN EL FINAL... POR SUPUESTO, ELISA Y SARA VAN A RECIBIR SU MERECIDO... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO Y EN VERDAD LES AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS...

:)


	16. Chapter 16

La reina Eleonor y el rey Richard aparecieron por fin en medio de las fanfarrias que se tocaban en su honor y ocuparon su sitio en sus tronos, los aplausos no cesaron para recibir a la pareja real…

-Les agradezco su asistencia en este día tan especial para el pueblo inglés… dijo Eleonor…

Como saben, el día de hoy mi hijo, el príncipe Terrence contrajo nupcias, y como es tradición, esta tarde se llevará a cabo la coronación de la nueva princesa… pero antes, me gustaría llamar a la baronesa Sara Leagan, y a su hija, la señorita Elisa Leagan…

Sara y Elisa se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hacia el centro del salón, justo enfrente del trono real…

-baronesa Leagan, representa para mí un gran placer, recibirla el día de hoy aquí… se preguntará, porque la he hecho venir…

-Su majestad, susurró Sara…

-la verdad, es que la he hecho venir aquí por dos cosas de naturaleza muy distinta… la primera de ellas, y aunque no más importante, es que mi sobrino, el marqués Neil Thompson, desea que usted le otorgue su consentimiento para cortejar a su hija…

-¡Oh, por supuesto! Dijo Sara, mi Elisa estará muy complacida… ¿no es así cariño?

Elisa iba a decir algo, cuando el mismo Neil apareció y dijo:

-Oh, no, me parece que aquí hay un mal entendido… no es a su hija Elisa, a quién yo deseo cortejar, sino a Susana…

Elisa se quedó estupefacta, y sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse, que alguien prefiriera a Susana por encima de ella, era inaudito, menos aún un marqués…

-Disculpe mi confusión excelencia, pero mi hija, mi Susy, por el momento no se encuentra viviendo con nosotros, pero le aseguro que tiene usted mi permiso para cortejarla…

-La agradezco, mucho baronesa, dijo Neil reverenciando, entonces Richard se levantó de su asiento y desapareció por unos instantes tras las cortinas para aparecer de nuevo con Susana, que estaba radiante enfundada en un vestido color turquesa que destacaba completamente su presencia.

-Hija mía, le dijo Sara ¿cuándo llegaste?

-Llegue hace poco, madre, contestó ella.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos aquí, dijo Eleonor, les parece que prosigamos…

Neil asintió y de inmediato se acercó a Susana, tomó su mano y deposito un beso sobre su mano enguantada…

Luego se arrodilló ante ella y le ofreció un anillo, con un enorme brillante, el momento fue muy emotivo.

Susana dijo que sí inmediatamente, y todos los presentes aplaudieron…

Sara nunca creyó que su hija menor, a quién había menospreciado siempre, fuera a hacer un excelente matrimonio, siempre pensó que Elisa sería quien le otorgaría honor a la familia, pero en cambio había sido Susana…

Entonces las esperanzas se renovaron en ella, pues con un matrimonio como ese, sin duda Elisa lograría encontrar un marido a la altura…

Bueno, bueno, dijo Richard, me parece que todo esto es muy lindo y muy emotivo, y de verdad felicito a mi sobrino Neil por su futuro matrimonio, pero me parece, que ha llegado la hora de que los reyes de esta noche nos honren con su presencia.

Sara hizo ademán de irse, pero Eleonor la instó a que se quedara donde estaba…

-Con ustedes, la pareja de recién casados…

-Mi hijo Terrence y su esposa, la princesa Candice…

A Elisa casi se le desencajó el rostro cuando vio a Candy entrar del brazo de Terry, tenía que admitir que se veía magnifica con aquel vestido blanco de bodas…

En cuanto entraron en el salón, todos los presentes les recibieron con una reverencia, así, Sara y Elisa, no tuvieron más remedio que reverenciar a quién tanto odiaban…

-Querido pueblo, como saben el día de hoy estamos reunidos aquí para ser testigos de la coronación del príncipe Terrence y de su esposa la princesa Candice…

Se escucharon los aplausos ensordecedores por todo el salón…

Candy y Terry tomaron su lugar junto a Richard y Eleonor, entonces Terry tomó la palabra…

-Es un honor estar aquí esta noche con ustedes celebrando mi matrimonio… esta mujer, me ha hecho el hombre más feliz aceptando ser mi esposa…

Todos los invitados volvieron a aplaudir…

-No tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento para todos ustedes esta noche, y también aprovecho la ocasión para felicitar a mi primo Neil por su compromiso con la señorita Leagan, en nombre mío y en el de mi esposa, les deseamos toda la felicidad del mundo…

Richard entonces se puso de pie y fue hasta una columna de mármol, donde descansaban dos coronas descansaban sobre unos cojines aterciopelados…

-Espera, querido, antes de la coronación, me gustaría hacer una cosa más…

-Baronesa… permítame presentarle a mi nuera…

Sara apenas levantó los ojos para mirar a Candy que lucía imponente…

-Supongo que no representa una gran sorpresa para usted verla aquí… ¿no es verdad?

-Su majestad…

-Dígame baronesa, es verdad o no que usted me mintió durante los últimos días, y me manipuló para hacerme creer que la esposa de mi hijo, estaba comprometida…

Se escucharon algunos murmullos en el salón…

-Su majestad, solicito me permita explicarle la situación…

-Adelante

-Su majestad, mi propósito nunca fue mentirle… yo solo quería para mi hija una oportunidad con el príncipe… después de todo, una madre haría cualquier cosa por su hija…

-Madre, le dijo Elisa…

-Me parece, baronesa, que su explicación no me satisface…

Además existen otros cargos de los que se le acusa…

Entonces Neil hizo que los guardias trajeran al ex capitán que había sido amante de Sara…

-¿Reconoce usted esto? le dijo Neil al hombre…

-Si, es la joya que yo extraje de los aposentos de la reina para entregárselo a la baronesa…

-No es verdad, ese hombre está mintiendo, se defendió Sara…

-Creo que están de más las palabras… el capitán ha confesado todo, y existen pruebas de las relaciones que mantenían usted y él… sin embargo no mostraré en público nada por respeto a todos los presentes, y en especial consideración a mi futura esposa… dijo Neil, pero si usted insiste…

-Espera Neil, dijo Eleonor, aún existe una cosa más… aunque esto no lo mencionaré abiertamente, solo le preguntaré una cosa:

-baronesa ¿le es familiar el nombre de Anthony Brown?

Entonces Sara no pudo más, a esas alturas su rostro estaba tan pálido que parecía casi transparente…

-Veo, por su semblante que sabe muy bien de lo que estoy hablando… créame, es usted muy afortunada, por poder estar aquí ahora y no en la horca, como normalmente se castiga a los criminales, porque eso es lo que es usted…

-Su majestad, créame, que no me opondré si ustedes deciden castigar a mi madre, no pondré ninguna objeción, dijo Elisa…

-Señorita Leagan… no se apresure,, usted tiene sus propios cargos, o ¿niega usted que ha tenido conocimiento de las maldades de su madre y que incluso ha participado en muchas de ellas?

-Majestad… yo también soy una víctima en todo esto, durante años mi madre me ha manipulado y yo…

-Guardias, por favor, llévense a estas mujeres, porque no puedo seguir escuchándolas un segundo más, dijo Richard, mañana mismo serán enviadas a América en calidad de ladronas… serán vendidas como esclavas, y trabajaran allí durante el resto de su vida…

-Por favor su majestad…

-Susy, hija, Candice, por favor hagan algo, no pueden permitir que nos suceda esto…

-Lo siento madre, dijo Susana a punto de las lágrimas, no sabes cómo me duele esta situación, pero te has labrado tu destino, y lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada por ustedes…

Neil se acercó a ella y la abrazó en señal de apoyo…

Entonces todas las miradas se centraron en Candy…

-Su majestad, yo quisiera pedirle, como un favor especial, que no las envíe a América…

-Gracias, se apresuró a decir Elisa…

-No te equivoques Elisa… si hago esto es por consideración a Susy…

-Pero hija… tú has sido la más afectada en todo esto…

-Si, lo sé, por eso pido, que se les muestre todo el amor y el afecto que ellas siempre me mostraron a mí…

Y luego Candy se dirigió a Sara y Elisa…

-Sé que ustedes nunca me quisieron ni un poco, y en verdad no les guardo rencor por eso, de ahora en adelante, quiero que sepan que no volveré a pensar en ustedes, pero sé que ustedes pensarán en mi y en Susy a menudo…

-Entonces en medio de los murmullos, Sara y Elisa fueron llevadas por los guardias…

La granja que era del padre de Candy, paso a ser propiedad de George y Pony, quienes administraron con tal destreza la granja que en poco tiempo llegó a convertirse en un lugar hermoso, justo como antes de la llegada de Sara…

Elisa y Sara fueron enviadas a realizar trabajos forzados en la cocina del palacio, su deber era fregar todos los trastos, además, también debían trabajar en la lavandería y Elisa tenía como tarea adicional alimentar a los puercos…

Sara pensaba que se encontraría tarde o temprano con Candy, y quizá, podría hacerle una pasada, pero el ama de llaves, era una mujer muy gruñona, y las tenía vigiladas todo el tiempo, además los sirvientes de más baja categoría, no tenían derecho a entrar en el palacio… así se cumplió lo que Candy había dicho… Sara y Elisa pensaban todos los días en la vida que Candy llevaba dentro de aquel hermoso palacio, mientras que Candy, a pesar de saber que su madrastra y hermanastra trabajaban en el palacio, no pensaba en ellas en absoluto…

La vida al lado de su príncipe era tan encantadora, que no había en su mente espacio para nada más…

Una noche, Terry llevó a Candy a dar un paseo especial… pues tenía preparada una sorpresa para ella…

-¿A dónde vamos? Le preguntó ella…

-Princesa, no sea usted curiosa…

-Por favor, dime ¿sí? Ella le dio su sonrisa más encantadora y su mirada más dulce…

-Princesa… si piensa usted que con esa mirada suya y con esa sonrisa logrará hacerme caer rendido a sus pies… Terry hizo una pausa… está en lo cierto, porque no puedo resistirme a usted… me ha hechizado en cuerpo y alma… le dijo él mientras le daba un beso largo y lleno de ternura mezclado con pasión…

Entonces el carruaje se detuvo…

-Creo que hemos llegado… pero como esto sigue siendo una sorpresa, le pediré princesa mía que se ponga esto sin hacer trampa…

Entonces Terry le entregó una cinta de seda, que muy a su pesar Candy tuvo que colocar en sus ojos…

Terry abrió las puertas del carruaje y descendió de un salto, luego tomó a Candy en sus brazos y la depositó en el piso…

Candy estaba a la expectativa, pero no era capaz de reconocer aquel terreno…

Terry la condujo por un camino de gravilla, y a lo lejos, Candy pudo distinguir el leve sonido de agua cayendo… y entonces lo supo…

Estaban en las ruinas… aquel lugar dónde Terry le profesara amor por primera vez…

Pero había algo diferente, algo que no podía distinguir…

Sin previo aviso, Terry la tomó en brazos… para cuando volvió a depositarla en el suelo, Candy había perdido totalmente el sentido de la orientación…

Entonces Terry le quitó la venda…

Candy no estaba preparada para lo que sus ojos vieron…

De las ruinas, Terry había hecho levantar un pequeño palacio en medio de la naturaleza…

Aquello era simplemente magnífico…

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta, dijo ella sonriendo… esto es…

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no te basta con un palacio?

-bueno, esa es una observación muy interesante, pero te diré… en el palacio, hay tanta y tanta gente alrededor, que a veces simplemente no puedo disfrutar de mi maravillosa esposa… en cambio aquí… le dijo mientras la miraba con aquellos ojos azules que dejaban ver una chispa de picardía que Candy comprendió inmediatamente, el solo hecho de pensarlo, hizo que las piernas le temblaran…

Terry no esperó alguna reacción por parte de Candy, se limitó a tomarla en brazos mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba rumbo al dormitorio…

**FIN**

* * *

**BUENO CHICAS ESTE ES EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO UE LES HAYA GUSTADO... SE QUE A MUCHAS DE USTEDES LES SORPRENDIO EL HECHO DE PONER A NEIL Y SUSANA COMO LOS BUENOS DEL CUENTO Y QUE TAMBIÉN FUE SORPRESIVO QUE ANTHONY FUERA EL CHICO MALO... PERO ME PARECIÓ QUE SERÍA DIVERTIDO JUGAR UN POCO CON LOS PERSONAJES... A PARTE DE ESO NO TENGO OTRA RAZÓN, AÚN ASÍ ESPERO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO...  
**

**SOLO ME QUEDA AGRADECERLES EL TIEMPO QUE SE TOMARON EN LEER ESTE FIC, TANTO A LAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO UN COMENTARIO COMO A LAS QUE LEYERON DE MANERA ANONIMA... NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO EN "EL SECRETO DE LA NOVIA"**

**:) LINDA NOCHE**


End file.
